Forever In One Night
by Lost Dreamer83
Summary: She never expected to find love in New York City, especially after three years of life in the city that never sleeps. But one night she took a chance and got the unexpected. FlackOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first attempt at a CSI: NY fan fic and I hope you all like it. It's a FlackOC story and as I always say, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The bar was filled to capacity while the Yankees' game played on the six televisions hanging on the walls, and they were down five to two at the bottom of the ninth against the Twins. Shouts echoed around as drinks were spilled and frustration seemed to permeate from ever male and even some female patrons of the bar. However, one woman was keeping her smile and her excitement inward as the second out for the Yankees was called by yet another strike out from Twins' closer, Joe Nathan.

Madalynn Foster enjoyed life very much and if she was to show that she was excited that her hometown team was beating the Yankees in a series that the Yankees needed to sweep if they wanted to even think about going to playoffs, she probably wouldn't make it out of the bar alive; female or not.

"You should be glad I'm not a Yankees fan," Madalynn's best friend since moving to New Your City three years ago, Casey Bright, said in his deep New York accent. She laughed before she took a sip of her beer and turned her eyes away from the television to the blonde haired brown-eyed man.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I would out you," he said and she laughed once more. "I would, and then I would have to identify your body at the morgue."

"You wouldn't do that to me," Madalynn said as she leaned back against their booth and turned her eyes to the television just in time to see Jeter strike out for the final out of the game. Groans and shouts of 'that was not a strike' and 'that ump is blind' sounded around the room before more rounds were ordered up. "You owe me fifty bucks," Madalynn said with a small grin and Casey rolled his eyes before he pulled out his wallet and gave her a twenty.

"I owe you thirty," he said dryly and Madalynn nodded as she started to climb from the booth. "Where you going?"

"To get us another round. We don't want to be the only ones not drowning away our sorrow," she said and Casey chuckled and shook his head before Madalynn weaved her way to the bar. "Jack, I know you're a busy man, but spare a girl a second?" she asked the bartender who smiled at her as he handed off a couple of bottles to a waiting customer. Practically every Friday night since she met Casey, he dragged her to the same bar every time. So, needless to say she was on good terms with the older barkeep.

"Anything for you, Madalynn, what'll it be?" he asked.

"Two more MGDs please," she said and he nodded before he pulled out two bottles and popped the tops before he handed them to her. "Thanks," she said and handed him the twenty. "Keep the change," she said and Jack waved the twenty at her.

"You're too good to me," he said and Madalynn winked at him before she turned around and collided with a tall broad shouldered man.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she looked his shirt over in the dim light to make sure she didn't spill anything on him.

"No harm done," he said and Madalynn turned her hazel eyes up to his face. She nearly dropped the bottles she was holding, but managed to smile at him. He was incredibly good looking with short black hair, defined features, and piercing blue eyes that were focused on Madalynn. "I've seen you around here before," he said. "You come here often?"

"Usually every Friday, if I don't work late," she said and he nodded with a smile. "What about you?"

"Same," he said and Madalynn smiled before she walked around him. He watched her go around him and Madalynn did her best not to strut. She hated it when women who found a man attractive strutted, but she knew she failed miserably at her attempt.

* * *

Don grinned as he watched the pretty brunette make her way over to a booth, her jean-clad hips swaying slightly drawing his attention to a decent sized bottom. However, his grin slipped away when he saw the relatively decent looking guy sitting at the booth she slid into and handed one of the beers she carried to. As she settled herself into her seat, she looked his way and sent him a smile when her eyes met his. He smiled and gave her a nod before he moved up to the open space at the bar and looked at Jack.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Flack," Jack told him as he pulled a beer out for Don, knowing the detective's preferred brew.

"Ideas about what, Jack?" Don asked.

"Madalynn," Jack said and Don raised an eyebrow. "I saw you looking. She's a good girl, Flack, not a one night stand kinda girl." Don realized that Jack was talking about the brunette, and he made a mental note of her name.

"I wasn't going to make a move, she's with a guy," Don said and Jack laughed.

"Casey? He's a married man and they're just friends," Jack said and Don smiled as he took the beer from Jack and paid him before turning around to rejoin Messer over by the pool table. However, as he took a drink of his beer he glanced over at the booth again and saw her looking his way once more. She wasn't the type he usually went for but she was rather attractive. If he wasn't there with Messer, he would have made a move and joined her at the booth; but he had to get back to his friend. He lowered the bottle from his lips and nodded at her one more time before he walked over to Messer.

* * *

"Damn it," Madalynn said quietly when the good-looking guy from minutes before walked away and over towards the pool tables. Casey laughed and Madalynn glared at him. "Oh shut it. You have a nice warm body to go home to tonight."

"Madalynn, in the three years I've known you, you have never taken a man home for one night," Casey said and Madalynn sighed. That was true. She was more of a relationship type girl, but she hadn't found one guy that made her shake in her boots, so to speak; save for the blue eyed stranger that just blew her off.

"It's also been four years since my last relationship," Madalynn said quietly. "Is there something wrong with me?" Casey rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Casey, do I give off a vibe or something that just turns men away? Well, present company excluded but you're like my brother."

"You're just out of practice," Casey said. "I saw him watch you walk away from him. He's interested, you just got to make it known that you are too." Madalynn sighed and looked over to where the man had walked and found him readying a pool table for game with his friend. A grin made its way across her lips and she looked at Casey.

"Feel like a game of pool?" she asked and Casey laughed before Madalynn stood and pulled him from the booth, determined to get to know the handsome stranger.

* * *

Don finished setting the table while Danny put chalk on his cue. "So, we making a wager tonight?" Danny asked and Don grinned.

"Only if you want to lose money tonight," he sad and Danny chuckled. He looked to the left just in time to see a brunette woman and a blonde haired man come to a stop next to their table.

"You guys feel like playing a game of doubles?" the brunette asked with her hand on her hip and her dark eyes settled on Don. Danny looked to his friend who shrugged and looked at him.

"Why not?" Danny asked before he walked over to the woman and held out his hand. "I'm Danny," he said and she smiled at him as she gave his hand a firm shake.

"Madalynn and this is my friend Casey," she said as she let go of Danny's hand and gestured to the man at her left.

"Hey," Casey said as he shook Danny's hand and Don walked over to Madalynn and grinned.

"Don," he said as he held out his hand and she smiled as she slipped her hand into his. Madalynn shook his hand all the while hoping that her hand wasn't trembling. "So, you want to partner up with your friend?" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"Casey's terrible, so I won't force him on either of you," she said quietly with a grin and Don chuckled. "Just so you know, there's nothing between him and I; he's married and like my brother." Don raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile.

"Really? Why would you want me to know that?" he asked thinking that Jack needed to rethink his opinion of this woman.

"Let's just say I find you interesting," she said and Don smiled as he looked down at her and the lovely blush that made its way up her neck and across her pale cheeks. It was then that Don figured that Jack was right because no woman that pounced a man on a regular basis blushes when she made a pass at him.

"If you two are done ogling each other, let's play," Danny said with a laugh when he saw that Flack wasn't stepping away from the woman anytime soon. Don laughed and stepped away. "So, Madalynn, partner up with Casey here and you can break."

"Sounds good to me," she said before she took the pool cue that Casey held out to her and bent over the table. "You guys read to lose?" she asked as she looked up at Danny and Don who stood on the other side of the table.

"We'll see about that," Don said and she shrugged before she took her shot sending to striped balls into two different pockets.

"Looks like we're stripes," she said with a smile before she moved around the table to take another shot. _"This is going to be fun,"_ she thought and it was.

* * *

"Why didn't' you tell me you're practically a professional pool player?" Don asked as he sat in a booth with Madalynn an hour after Danny and him got creamed by her and Casey, well mostly her.

"I'm not a professional. My oldest brother was really into pool when he was growing up," she said. "So, to spend some time with my brothers I wanted to learn. You should've seen it. Can you imagine a six foot three sixteen year old holding up a four year old girl so she could use her mini pool cue on the big table?" Don chuckled and shook his head. "Besides, if I would have told you I was good, would you have believed me?" she asked tilting her head to the side and letter her loose curls fall over her shoulder.

"Probably not," he admitted with a grin and Madalynn laughed. "So, how long have you lived in New York?"

"Three years," she said as she spun around her bottle of water. Four beers was more than enough for her and after an order of fries she switched to water to bring down her buzz just a bit. "Judging by your accent, I'd say you're a lifer," she teased and Don chuckled and nodded. Casey had left shortly after their game, but not before making Madalynn swear to check in with him the next day; sometimes he was too much like her brothers. Danny had also left saying that someone named Montana was waiting on him.

"Born and raised," Don said.

"We're you crushed when the Yankees lost tonight?' she asked and Don sighed.

"Don't remind me, they're not even in the playoffs now," he said. "You've brought down my good mood," he said and Madalynn reached over and covered his hand that rested on the table with hers.

"Poor baby," she said teasingly before she quickly pulled her hand away after he gave her an odd look. "Sorry," she said. Don shook his head and grabbed her hand back, pulling her hand to rest on his right leg, at his knee. Madalynn smiled and blushed once more while Don returned her smile.

"What brought you to New York?"

"Work actually," she said. "I was hired in Minneapolis for a large CPA firm and two weeks later I'm packed up on a plane to New York."

"Then you're from Minnesota," he said and Madalynn nodded. "Twins fan?" he asked with a grimace and Madalynn laughed as she nodded once more. "Ah! I _knew_ there was something wrong with you!"

"Hey!" Madalynn said through her laugh and Don rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "It's kind of hard not to be a fan when you grew up watching them, and when you're eight years old sitting in your grandparents' living room waiving around a Homer Hanky all the while watching the team win the World Series."

"In '87?" Don asked and she shook her head.

"1991," she said and Don raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You were eight in '91?" he asked and Madalynn laughed.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, you're just a lot younger than I thought."

"Do I look older than twenty-five?" she asked and Don chuckled.

"No, I just thought you were a young looking thirty," he told her honestly. He swore she was closer to his age than she actually was. Her personality seemed a lot older than that of a woman who was twenty-five.

"Good answer, I think," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked and Madalynn found herself nodding. "Come on," he said and pulled her out his side of the booth. Don led her out of the bar and into the sticky early August air.

As they stopped at the crosswalk, Madalynn looked at him just as he looked down at her with a smile. "I live just up the street, you wanna go up for some coffee?" he asked and Madalynn nodded.

"I'd love to," Madalynn said and Don smiled and nodded. Madalynn couldn't believe she was going with him to his apartment, yes he was a great guy and yes she found him extremely attractive, but it was very unlike her. She could hear her father's and older brothers' voices in her head telling her that he was probably a serial killer or something. "You never told me what you do for a living," she casually said while they waited for the light to change.

"I'm a homicide detective," Don said slowly waiting for her to blanch and run.

"Seriously?" she asked with a smile and Don nodded. "My dad was a police officer for forty years, my uncle a county sheriff, and two of my older brothers work in narcotics while the third works homicide," she said.

"And you didn't join the force?" he asked as the light changed and they crossed the street continuing on to Don's apartment with Don holding on tightly to her hand. Madalynn sighed and shook her head.

"Much to my father's disappointment," she said. "I'm better at numbers than I am at physical strength and I don't have the strongest stomach in the world." He nodded while he led her inside the building and upstairs.

"We have quite a few things in common," he said as he brought her into his apartment.

"What's that?" she asked as he turned on the light and then led her into the kitchen where he proceeded to make the coffee he promised her.

"We both enjoy a good game of pool, baseball, come from a family of cops and enjoy coffee at nearly two in the morning," he finished when he noticed the time.

"Is it really that late?" she asked as she leaned against the counter next to the sink as Don turned to fill the pot with water to pour into the machine. He paused and looked down at her while she looked up at him. Even after a night in a bar she still smelled good and in the bright light of the kitchen he could make out the faintest of freckles across her nose and cheeks. He moved closer to her and Madalynn's head swam just a bit. She could feel his body heat wrapping around her. "How about we forget the coffee," she whispered before she raised her hand to his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

Don dropped the glass pot into the sink, ignoring the loud thump it made and wrapped his arms around Madalynn pulling her flush against him. The kiss was hard, fast, and deep and Madalynn's hands moved to the back of his head, playing with his hair. Don's hands moved up and down her back, tugging at her dark blue t-shirt. Madalynn broke the kiss but just so she could get some air and her eyes met his. Her hands rubbed his neck and she blushed deeply as she looked up at him with a small smile.

Don grinned and slowly pulled her hands from his neck and pulled her down the short hall to his bedroom. He turned on the light and Madalynn kissed him again. Don turned her around and walked her backyards to the bed and when her knees hit the bed they fell onto the bed together. Madalynn laughed quietly as Don broke their kiss to shift his body from hers so he wasn't lying directly on top of her and squishing her. He kissed her again, but Madalynn pushed at his shoulders and he lifted himself away from her and looked down at her.

"Don, I . . . I'm usually not like this," she told him honestly and he pushed her dark hair from her face.

"Do you want to stop? I'll stop if you want me to," he told her and she swallowed hard as she shook her head.

"I don't want you to stop, but I don't want you to think I'm a slut," she said bluntly making him chuckle. Her face was flushed deeply and he knew it was from more than the fire that was burning between the two of them.

"I don't think that Madalynn," he said. He didn't know her well, but he knew that she wasn't easy and he knew that she needed him that night as much as he needed her. "If you were a slut, I wouldn't have spent the night talking you up. I can tell an easy woman when I see one, I am a detective after all, and I'm not one for easy women." Madalynn laughed and shook her head. Her insecurities flew out the window as she pulled his lips back down to hers and for the first time in her life she let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters to introduce a new story. I'm working on the third, but if I post it or not all depends on if this story is well received. If it's crap I'll scrap it, so, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Madalynn woke to a warm body against her back and a strong arm settled around her waist. She smiled as the nights activities came flooding back to her and she took a deep breath before she turned around and looked at Don's sleeping face. The morning light was shining through the window and dancing gently across his face. He looked peaceful and as she held the sheets to her chest she raised her hand to his face and gently ran her fingers across his left eyebrow and then down his cheek and jaw line. Don was very handsome and his personality wasn't bad at all either.

He was easy going and fun and she knew that he had one interesting sense of humor thanks to the endless jokes that he cracked during their game of pool. It also didn't hurt that he made her feel things the night before that she hadn't felt for a very long time, and out of the three lovers she acquired in her short life he was at the top. Just thinking of the night before sent heat through her and suddenly she was fighting the urge to have her way with him again.

As she slowly moved her fingers across his lips, his eyes fluttered and she quickly pulled her hand back but continued to look up at him. Don's blue eyes opened and he smiled before he pulled her closer and sighed quietly, sliding his hand up her bare back and playing with her hair.

"Morning," he said before he kissed her forehead.

"Morning," she said quietly and raised herself up on her elbow and looked at him. He smiled as he moved his hand from her back and pushed her hair from her face, tucking her dark locks behind her ear. Madalynn bit her lower lip and he shook his head before he raised up on his elbow, tilted her chin up and kissed her, stopping her from biting her lip but successfully and unknowingly stirring the fire in her.

"Do you regret last night?" he asked realizing a possible reason for her uneasiness after he pulled back from the chaste kiss and as he gently ran his thumb across her lower lip.

"No," she said, her voice rather breathy he noted. "No, I don't. I'm just trying to keep myself from ravaging you again." Don raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, but a grin made its way across his face. He rather enjoyed their night together and it was an ego stroke to know that she did too.

"Well, don't hold back; I'm all yours," he said cheekily and Madalynn smiled before she pushed him back against the mattress and kissed him deeply.

Her bare skin against his sent heat soaring quickly through him and he kissed her back just as heatedly. That was until his cell phone started ringing and cutting into the silence of the morning and their moment together. Madalynn pulled away from Don as he sighed and ran a hand down his face. She sat up, holding the sheets close to her chest and watched him as he grabbed the phone from the nightstand and flipped it open.

"Flack," he said quickly before a pause and an even heavier sigh followed. "Yeah, I'll be in. Give me an hour." Another pause before he closed his eyes tightly, made a face, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm coming." He flipped the phone closed before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Called in?" Madalynn asked and he lowered his hand as he sat up, forcing a tight smile.

"Yeah," he said before he ran his hand through his hair. "Madalynn, I . . . I want to see you again," he said and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked and Don laughed while she blushed.

"Really," he said before he once again pushed her hair from her face. "Can I call you when I get off? Maybe we can meet up afterwards, but if it's too late-,"

"It doesn't matter the time, Don," Madalynn said. "It's Sunday tomorrow and I don't work until Monday." She moved closer and kissed his cheek. Strangely, she loved the feel of his morning scruff against her lips. "I'll leave you my cell number and you can call me whenever you get off duty," she whispered and Don smiled once more. He felt idiotic because he couldn't stop smiling, but he liked the feeling the woman beside him sent through him.

"Sounds fair," he said. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Want to join me?"

"Tempting," Madalynn said as a blush once more made her way across her face and Don ran his fingers over her heated cheeks. "But I think I should get dressed and catch a cab to my apartment if you want to get to work in an hour." He chuckled before he kissed her chastely and sighed.

"Fine, but wait for me," he said. "I want to make sure you get off safely." Madalynn smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her once more and climbed from the bed. She admired the view, earning herself a grin from the man that slowly walked from the room and went across the hall to the bathroom. When the door closed Madalynn let out a heavy sigh and fell back against the pillows. She was acting very much unlike herself, but she liked Don. She liked him a lot and it seemed as though he liked her back. At least she hoped he did. When she heard Don turn the water on she climbed from the bed and gathered up her clothes that were scattered about his room, but she couldn't find her bra anywhere.

* * *

Madalynn hummed happily as she reorganized her pantry in her small uptown apartment. After a lovely parting from Don and him promising several times in between their goodbye kisses that he would call her as soon as he was able; she arrived home, took a shower, changed, tidied up, and found herself organizing her pantry. It was nearly two in the afternoon when her cell phone started ringing. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID; she just flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" she asked hoping it was Don, but was greeted by a familiar chuckle.

"I tried to call you at home earlier this morning," Casey said and Madalynn smiled. "You weren't in."

"I know I wasn't," she said simply.

"Do I have to get all big brother and protective?" he asked and she laughed as she shook her head, grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, and walked into the living room.

"No, Don was ever the gentleman," she said as she settled herself onto the sofa. "He's a really great guy, Casey, and he's a homicide detective."

"That means crazy working hours that probably have him away from home more often than not," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I come from a family of cops, Case," she said, "and I'm not naïve enough to think that one night means forever."

"But you want it to," Casey said and she frowned. "I can hear it in your voice, Madalynn, so I hope this thing between you and Don works out."

"We'll see Casey." She heard a beep and pulled her phone away from her ear, looking at the screen. An unfamiliar number flashed and she felt her stomach flip. Pressing the phone back to her ear she talked quickly. "I'll call you back in a bit I have another call."

"Oh, is it Don?" he asked teasingly but Madalynn didn't answer she quickly ended her call with Casey and accepted the unknown number.

"Hello?" she asked hoping her voice was calm while her heart pounded in her chest. Sure it had only been five hours since they parted company, but she was eager to hear from him again.

"Hey," came his voice over the phone and she smiled. "I didn't get you at a bad time did I?" he asked.

"No, I'm just getting ready to watch a DVD; nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon," she said and Don sighed wishing he was with her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine for being called in on a Saturday for a double homicide," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I might be off later than I thought; I wanted to call in advance to give you fair warning."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter the time I'll be available," she said and he chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked a smile coming to her own lips.

"Nothing, you just make me smile is all," he told her and for a second he couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. She felt her cheeks heat with a blush at his words as silence fell on the other end and Madalynn didn't know if he was still there.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"It's a good thing," he said quickly, "I just didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You just made my afternoon," she teased and he laughed before she heard someone in the background followed by a heavy sigh from the man she was talking to on the phone.

"I'm being beckoned," he said. "I'll call you when I get off."

"I'll be waiting," she said. "Bye Don."

"Bye Mads," he said before the line went dead and she smiled as she looked at her phone and slowly closed it. He had given her a nickname already and she liked it.

* * *

Madalynn had fallen asleep on the sofa after an afternoon and evening movie marathon. She had been in 'chick flick' mode because of the giddy feeling she had at the thoughts of Don and as the credits for Kira Knightly's 'Pride and Prejudice' rolled her cell phone rang waking her up. Quickly she grabbed the phone, flipped it open, and pressed it to her ear as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked still sounding half asleep.

"I thought you'd be waiting, now I feel like an ass for waking you," came Don's voice and she smiled instantly.

"I was waiting," Madalynn said. "I fell asleep watching a movie on the sofa. What time is it?"

"Just after midnight," Don said.

"You off?"

"Yeah."

"Catch the bad guy?" she asked with a grin and she heard another sigh from the man on the other end.

"Almost," he said.

"Do you want to come over to my place? I'm not far from the 3/5 if that's your station," she said as she toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"It is," Don said and she pictured the smile that was undoubtedly on his face. "Where do you live?" Madalynn quickly gave him her address and stood from the sofa. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting," she said again.

"See you soon, Mads," he said and she closed her eyes.

"See you soon, Don," she said back and they ended their call. "That man is going to be the death of me," she whispered as she opened her eyes and quickly ran into her room. She wanted to be comfortable, but she also wanted to look appealing to Don.

After last night and some of the things he said to her, she was pretty sure she could wear a potato sack and he would find her appealing. So, she grabbed an oversized black t-shirt with 'MPD' in bold white letters that had been her older brother's before she swiped in her last visit home and a pair of boy short bottoms. The shirt went to the middle of her thighs and she figured that Don had seen all of her already, why not let his imagination wonder a bit.

Moving to the bathroom, she washed up, changed, and pulled her unruly and slightly curly hair up into a bun. Make up was out of the question but her skin had been cooperating lately so nothing too terrible to cover up. Just as she smoothed out the t-shirt there was a knock at her door and her stomach flipped. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. She hadn't had that happen since high school and she couldn't help but laugh quietly at herself before she lowered her hand and gingerly made her way to the door, not wanting to seem too anxious.

Don sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired and was due back in at seven, but there he stood outside Madalynn's apartment door at twelve-thirty in the morning. Even though he was ready to fall over, he wanted to see her. Hell for some reason he felt that he needed to see her. Something was off with him because no one-night stand ever had him feeling like this, but he knew he was only kidding himself giving Madalynn that title because he liked her. He liked her a lot, even though she was a Twins fan.

He lowered his hand with a sigh, he was about to knock again when he heard the door being unlocked and then Madalynn slowly opened the door and smiled at him. He couldn't help but grin when he took in her appearance and he walked inside. The feeling that enveloped him was interesting because as soon as he stepped inside, he felt completely at ease. It was almost like he was home, but he wouldn't go as far as to say that.

"Hi," she said as she closed the door and locked it once more. He was glad to see she was cautious.

"Hey," he said with a smile before he stepped over to her and pressed her against the door before he leaned down and stole a deep and long awaited for kiss. When he pulled back he marveled at the blush that once again made its way up her neck to her cheeks. He couldn't believe that she continued to blush, even after their activities from the night before. He ran his hands up her neck and cupped her face in his hands. "You look great by the way," he said and she laughed.

"Thanks, even after a long day you don't look too bad yourself," she said as she pulled on his tie. Don smiled and ran his thumps across her cheeks. "You have to go in again tomorrow right?" she asked and he nodded. "What time?"

"Seven," he said and her eyes widened.

"Then what are you doing here? You should be at home tucked into bed," she said as she put her hands around his wrists and pulled his hands from her face. Don quickly turned his hands in hers and took her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Don't go kicking me out," he said. "I live only five minutes from here, and I drove. I've managed to work on two hours sleep before I don't think spending an hour with you and then going home will do me any harm."

"You should be resting, Don, you can't be unfoc-," she was cut off mid-sentence by his lips crashing down on hers. At first she was surprised, but at his encouragement she was soon kissing him back. "Not fair," she whispered after he pulled away.

"I think it was perfectly fair," he teased. "Don't worry about me so much, Mads, I've got a good partner that will keep me on my toes; and the others I work with won't let anything happen to me."

"Okay, you win," she said. "I'll worry, I just won't vocalize it. I do that when it comes to my brothers too."

"You better not think of me as your brother, because after last night I think you might need to see someone," he said and she blushed deeply before she let out a nervous laugh.

"Believe me, I don't think of you that way," she said and Don smiled. "Are you hungry?" she asked and he shrugged.

"A little, but I'll just grab a bite on my way home."

"No, I'll fix you something," she said pulling her hands from his and going into the kitchen. Don chuckled, shook his head, and followed her but stopped at the doorway to the kitchen when he saw her bent over slightly in front of the fridge as she pulled something from the bottom shelf. "Do you like chicken alfredo? I have leftovers from dinner and I can heat it up for you."

"Sounds good," he said before he cleared his throat and she stood fully, closing the fridge door as she did so. "Where's it from?" he asked knowing most workingwomen in New York rarely, if ever, cooked.

"I made it," she said with a frown as she popped the container in the fridge and turned around to look at him.

"You made it?" She nodded.

"Yeah. You know, you take parmesan cheese, cream, and a few other ingredients and after patient stirring you've got alfredo sauce. You think I order in all the time?"

"Well, most women in the city don't cook," he said with a shrug and she laughed before she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not like most women, Don," she said and he wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his hands on her lower back.

"I kinda figured that," he said before he leaned down and kissed her once more before the microwave beeped and she pulled away from him. As he watched her put the pasta on a plate and put the empty container in the sink, it hit him. In a little over twenty-four hours the woman in front of him had managed to find a place in his life, and that fact thrilled and frightened him at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Danny was finishing the final steps in processing the unknown blood sample that he found on one of the victim's jackets to compare it with the DNA sample taken from their suspect that morning, when he heard someone whistling down the hall. He looked up and saw that Flack was the one that was whistling. Danny frowned as he watched Flack walk down the hall, file in hand, still whistling as he went.

"Something is definitely wrong with that man," Danny said quietly to himself.

"What man?" a voice from behind him asked making him jump and whip around to see Stella standing behind him, a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Danny, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Danny said as he adjusted his lab coat. "And I was talking about Flack."

"You mean the whistling thing? He's been doing that all morning," Stella said. "Angell said that when they stopped to get coffee this morning before they brought Desmond back in on the warrant, he was talking to someone on the phone while she went to get their coffee. Someone he called Mads."

"Mads?" Danny asked before a light went off in his head and he laughed quietly making Stella frown.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I think I know what has Flack in such a good mood," Danny said as he looked at Stella and she raised an eyebrow before Danny quickly went on to explain his theory.

* * *

"Hey Emily," Madalynn said as she walked into Casey and Emily's apartment. Emily was Casey's wife of one year and had Madalynn to thank for introducing her to Casey. Two and a half years ago Madalynn played matchmaker and set up her best friend Casey with Emily after she met her in her building after she had became friends with her, and sure enough they were perfect for each other. Emily quickly took Madalynn by the arm and led her into the living room after she closed the door.

"Casey told me about this guy you met the other night," Emily said quietly and Madalynn laughed as she blushed. "So, spill!"

"There's nothing to spill," Madalynn said. "At least not yet anyway." They walked over to the sofa and the two women sat down.

"At least tell me about him," Emily said and Madalynn smiled.

"His name is Don. He's a homicide detective and is a native New Yorker like you and Casey."

"Honey, I don't want his life history; is he hot or what?" she asked and Madalynn laughed. "It's a valid question," Emily defended with a laugh of her own.

"He is hot, I guess," Madalynn said and Emily scoffed. "Well I don't know if you'd think he's hot! He's got black hair and dimples with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I mean, it's not fair how beautiful his eyes are. He's tall, a little taller than Casey, and his body is . . .well he's just . . .," Madalynn trailed off as she blushed and Emily laughed and smacked her arm.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Emily asked in an excited whisper and Madalynn's deepening blush was all the confirmation she needed. "Well?" she asked and Madalynn nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"Where's Casey?" Madalynn asked and Emily shook her head.

"You're not changing the subject on me," Emily said and Madalynn sighed.

"I'm not; I just don't want him to hear any of this. He'll go into big brother mode on me," Madalynn said and Emily laughed knowing full well that it was true.

"He ran to the store to get some milk and a few other things for the house," Emily explained and Madalynn took a deep breath.

"Casey told you about how we met Don and his friend Danny Friday night," Madalynn started and Emily nodded. "Don and I ended up talking for pretty much until the bar practically emptied. When we left he asked me if I wanted to go up to his place for coffee."

"And you did? Madalynn that's the oldest line a guy uses to get a woman into his place."

"He fully intended on making coffee," Madalynn said with a slight laugh. "He put the filter and the grounds in the coffee machine but when he went over to the sink I sort of attacked him." Emily's eyes widened before she laughed.

"_You_ attacked _him_?" Emily asked and Madalynn nodded. "Meek little Madalynn actually made the first move."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," Madalynn said. "Next thing I know we're laying on his bed. I panicked and I told him that I usually didn't do things like sleep with a man within six hours of knowing him, and Emily he asked me if I wanted him to stop."

"Obviously you didn't."

"Obviously," Madalynn said with an eye roll.

"So?" Emily asked

"So what?"

"How was he?" Emily asked as she shoved Madalynn's shoulder playfully. Madalynn's blush made a triumphant return and Emily raised an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

"That good," Madalynn said as her blush deepened and Emily shook her head with a smile. "I know I'm not that experienced in that department, but . . .," Madalynn trailed off again and shook her head while Emily smiled. "I was half expecting the morning to be awkward but it wasn't."

"What happened?"

"When he woke up, he kissed my forehead and told me good morning," Madalynn said. "We fully intended on a day together, but he got called into work. However, he called me yesterday afternoon and he came over last night."

"Did you sleep with him again?" Emily asked and Madalynn shook her head.

"No, we just talked for a while before he went home. He had to be into work at seven this morning and he didn't leave my place until after two in the morning." Madalynn sighed as she rested her head on the back of the sofa. "He called this morning too, when he was on his way to pick up a suspect and his partner went in to get them some coffee." She paused and raised her hands to her face before she rubbed her eyes and then lowered her hands to her lap. "Oh, Emily, I'm in trouble."

"Why are you in trouble?" she asked and Madalynn turned her head slightly so she was looking at her red haired friend.

"I really, really like him and I've known him for less than forty-eight hours," Madalynn said. "I'm worried that I've gone a little too fast and it'll fizzle before it even starts."

"Madalynn, just don't put too much pressure on it. Let it happen and if it'll work it'll work, and if it doesn't it doesn't."

"I know, but I want it to. I really want it to." Emily smiled and patted Madalynn's knee just as Madalynn's cell phone started ringing. Madalynn pulled her phone from her purse and smiled. "It's Don," she said quickly before she flipped the phone open. "Hello?" Madalynn asked and Emily stood from the sofa before she went into the kitchen.

"You are now talking to a free man," Don said and Madalynn laughed quietly.

"What? Did you get locked up?" she teased and Don chuckled.

"No, but I was shackled to the precinct all-day and away from that smile of yours," he said.

"Ohh, good line; you'll have to use that one on me more often." Don laughed and shook his head as he walked to his car.

"I know you work tomorrow, but how about you and me have dinner tonight?

"Like a date?" Madalynn asked and Don smiled.

"Yeah, like a date," he said.

"I'd love to, Don," Madalynn said.

"Good, wear something nice."

"Something nicer than jeans and a t-shirt?" she asked.

"Yes, think little black dress nice," he said and Madalynn laughed.

"That I can manage," she said. "Where are we going to go?"

"I thought I was the detective in this relationship," Don said and Madalynn almost dropped the phone, but played it cool. "You're the one asking all the questions."

"Can't a girl be curious?"

"They can, but it's a surprise, Mads," Don said. "It's nearly three now, so, I'll let you get ready because I'm picking you up at six-thirty."

"Okay, Don, I'll see you then," she said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said before she flipped the phone shut and stood. "Emily!" she called as she turned around only to see Emily along with Casey standing behind the sofa smiling at her. "I have to take a range check on dinner."

"We know," Casey said. "A date with Don. It's amazing what you can overhear when you're eavesdropping."

"I'll make it up to you I swear," Madalynn said before she kissed both their cheeks and left their apartment, which was a fifteen-minute subway ride from her own. She had a date to ready for.

* * *

Don parked a few blocks from Madalynn's building a few minutes before six-thirty. He was once again in a suit, but he wasn't working and he was more than happy to wear his favorite black suit, white shirt and black tie. It was basic, but he wanted to make sure that he looked nice for her. He jogged up to her door and went inside before he climbed the four flights up to her apartment. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock when he heard the door behind him open.

"Well, look at that," an elderly voice said and he stopped and turned around to see an old woman with silver hair dressed in a housecoat, slippers, and holding a trash bag smiling at him. "Are you here for Madalynn?" Don gave her a smile and nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am," he said and she sighed.

"She's such a sweet girl," she said. "Always helping me with my wash when I'm having my bad days and can't walk down to the laundry and bringing me over dinner when she makes too much." She shook her head with a small smile and Don watched as she walked out of her apartment and over to the trash drop off and tossed the bag down before she shuffled back to her open door. She paused and looked at Don before she pointed her finger at him. "You treat her right, young man, you hear me?" she asked.

"I will, ma'am; I promise," Don said and she nodded as she lowered her hand.

"She deserves a bit of happiness. Good night, young man," she said before she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Don frowned but turned and looked at Madalynn's door. He straightened his tie, knocked on the door, and waited. He didn't have to wait long because a few seconds later the door opened and Don clinched his jaw to keep it from falling open.

She was dressed in a form fitting black dress that went down to her knees with thick straps, a sweetheart neckline, and a small opening between her breasts. Her dark curls were piled on top her head with a few escaping and dancing across her neck where a simple silver chain and a small pink stone pendant rested. Don was doing his best to form 'hello' when Madalynn smiled and took his hand pulling her into her apartment.

"So, is this what you had in mind?" she asked after she closed the door and spun slightly. He looked down her form and smiled at the high-heeled sandals she wore that gave her at least three more inches in height and he turned his eyes back to her face with a smile.

"Perfect," he said before he settled his hands on her upper waist and pulled her close placing a kiss on her lips. Madalynn happily returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck before Don pulled away from her. "We better get going before I start to get even more ideas in my head." Madalynn laughed quietly and nodded before she slipped from his arms and grabbed her black clutch purse and keys that were resting on the table next to the door.

"Well, then let's go," she said with a smile and Don grinned before nodded and they left Madalynn's apartment for the first official date.

* * *

"This place is a little expensive, don't you think?" Madalynn asked quietly from their tucked away booth in the dimply lit but beautiful restaurant Don had taken her to in lower Manhattan with the menu in her hand.

"It's fine, Mads, don't worry," Don said with a smile as he reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. She squeezed his hand and looked down at the menu once more. She knew that Don meant well and that he was probably trying to impress her, but he didn't have to take her to such an exclusive restaurant. He already had her hooked and she would have been happy with grabbing a slice and walking along the pier.

When they're waiter returned with the bottle of wine Don ordered they gave him their meal order and he wondered off into the kitchen. Madalynn brought her glass to her lips and took a sip of the fruity liquid with a small smile coming to her lips at the face Don made after he took a drink.

"Not one for wine, Don?" she asked quietly and he had the grace to blush lightly and he chuckled.

"Not really," he admitted and Madalynn laughed as she shook her head.

"Then why did you order it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You want the truth?" he asked sheepishly and Madalynn raised a dark eyebrow, which only made him laugh once more. "Okay, a co-worker suggested this place and what to order. The perfect date spot, according to him."

"You know I would have been fine with anything," she said and he looked at her skeptically and she smiled. "I would have! You've already got me, Don, and I'm not going anywhere until you want me to."

"And if I don't want you to go anywhere?" he asked, his face a complete mask of seriousness that she hadn't seen on him before.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," she told him just as seriously.

* * *

Three weeks after their first official date, Madalynn was walking down the street from the corner store back to her apartment with grocery bags in hand. The weather was starting to change and the sticky August air was making way for the slightly cooler but still warm September air. Don and her had settled into a comfortable relationship. She had given him a key to her apartment and he had taken to using it often. She had spent a few nights at his place, but Don seemed to like her place better.

She had told Don that she wanted to meet some of his friends, so, he had called her that morning while she was at work and asked if it was alright if he invited a few of his friends over for dinner. She agreed of course and he assured her that they wouldn't expect anything special, but Madalynn wanted to leave a good impression on them. She wanted them to think that she was good enough for Don; at least she hoped she left that impression.

Soon, she was home and setting to work on dinner. She was making her grandmother's recipe for wild rice casserole, or as they called it back home Nana Rose's hot dish, but in New York it was casserole. She just hoped it wasn't going to be too heavy on Don's friends' stomachs. Once she had everything mixed together she placed the dish in the oven and quickly walked down the short hall to take a shower and to make herself presentable.

She blow dried her hair before she quickly pulled it up into a messy bun and she dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Madalynn was brushing on some powder across her nose when there was a knock on the door before she heard it open.

"Madalynn?" came Don's voice and she smiled as she walked out of her room and saw Don standing there with Danny, two women, and a man she didn't know. "Hey," Don said when he saw her and she smiled at them as she walked over to Don and put her hand on his back before he kissed her cheek and she kissed his.

"Hey," she said and looked at Danny. "Nice to see you again Danny."

"Yeah, you too Madalynn," Danny said with a knowing grin.

"Madalynn this is Lindsey Monroe, Stella Bonasera, and Sheldon Hawkes," Don said as he introduced the two women and the other man. "Guys this is Madalynn Foster."

"It's nice to finally meet you Madalynn," Stella said and Madalynn smiled. "Don only recently caved and told us about you."

"So, I was a secret?" Madalynn asked with a smile as she looked up at Don who chuckled and shrugged while he kept his arm around her. "Well, come in and have a seat. Make yourselves at home; dinner should be ready in just a few minutes. Could I get you all anything to drink?"

"What do ya got?" Danny asked as they made their way into the living room where Madalynn had music playing softly in the background.

"Water, soda, and beer," Madalynn said. Danny, Sheldon, Don, and Stella optioned for a beer while Lindsay took a soda. Madalynn went into the kitchen and checked on the hot dish happy to see it was almost ready like she said. She gathered everyone's drinks and quickly walked back into the living room before passing everyone's drinks out. "So, you all work together?" Madalynn asked as she sat down on the arm of the armchair Don occupied while the others sat on the sofa and in the other armchair in her living room.

"We're CSIs while Don's the primary detective we work with," Stella said and Madalynn nodded.

"What do you do for a living?" Sheldon asked after he took a drink of his beer.

"I'm a CPA," Madalynn said.

"And yet you put up with Don," Danny teased and Madalynn chuckled while Don put his hand on Madalynn's lower back.

"I come from a family of cops. I'm used to it," she said with a wink, earning a chorus of laughs from the people around her. Maybe the night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: I know probably a little slow, but more will happen next chapter. I promise! To see what I went from for Madalynn's dress go here (without the spaces of course): http: /i279. photobucket .com /albums/ kk122/ daydreamer8301/ edressme2006184823145 .jpg Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

As the Saturday morning light crept over New York City Don slowly woke as the light filtered in through the slightly open blinds and sheer cream colored curtains in Madalynn's bedroom. He sighed quietly before he looked down at the woman who had curled herself up against him during the night. He smiled at Madalynn's sleeping face before he kissed her forehead gently as he pushed away a few dark waves of her hair that settled on her cheek. She stirred slightly but remained asleep with a content smile on her lips. Carefully, he climbed from the bed, fixed the covers over Madalynn, and adjusted his boxers and tank before he padded into the bathroom.

He shivered slightly as he feet met the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and after he took care of business and washed his hands he walked back into Madalynn's bedroom. However, before he walked completely into the room he stopped at the door and leaned against the frame. Don watched Madalynn sleep peacefully from the short distance between them and he couldn't help but smile as he thought over the night before.

Stella, Lindsey, and Hawkes had given him their approval of Madalynn; each one of them separately telling him that Madalynn was a lot better than his last choice in a steady relationship. He knew they were right of course. Madalynn wasn't a stuck up socialite who was thrilled with the fact that a pair of wiseass 'burglars' broke into her apartment. That relationship had been good for one thing and one thing only. As he thought about his friends and how well Madalynn meshed with them something Danny said to him last night when they had gone into the kitchen to get another beer came rushing back.

"_A girl that can cook like that, put up with our crazy job, hang well with your buddies, and look that good in a pair of old jeans a t-shirt; Flack, you're an idiot if you let her get away."_ Danny's words weren't anything that Don didn't already know, but it was the fact that it was Danny that had said them. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"That's why I love her," Don said in a whisper to himself before he frowned and turned around quickly. He walked into the living room and paced in front of the sofa before he sat down and put his elbows on his knees. Love was a strong word to use after a little over three weeks, but as he sat there he chuckled when he realized that it really wasn't that strong of a word to use to describe how he felt about Madalynn. He loved her. There was no other word to describe the feeling he had when he was around her or even thinking about her. He was in love.

"Don?" a sleep laced voice called and he sat up straight and looked over his shoulder to see Madalynn walking into the living room, running a hand through her hair. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she settled on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Don said as he leaned back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She laughed softly and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder before she looked up at him. He smiled and once again pushed her hair from her face.

Her hazel eyes looked up at him, her sleepy state still evident, but they sparkled just like they always did whenever she looked at him. He loved her eyes. They could never decide if they were more blue, green, or brown; always changing with the color she wore. The amber flecks around her pupils were brighter and her eyes were a greenish brown that morning.

"I love you," he said in a barely there whisper but when he saw Madalynn's eyes widen slightly before the corners crinkled he knew she heard him.

"You do?" she asked just as quietly and he nodded as he toyed with her hair.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Mads," he told her and she blinked a few times. The thin line of tears he saw in her eyes surprised him.

"I love you too, Don," she said before she leaned up and kissed him softly. Don pulled her closer and moved his hand from her hair to the side of her face as he deepened their kiss. She pulled away after a moment and he rubbed his thumb along her jaw line and she smiled a teary eyed smile at him. "I was afraid to say it first," she admitted and he chuckled quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to end up pushing you away," she said as she threw her left leg over his keeping her right leg tucked into between them. She was all but lying on him, but he didn't mind at all. "Usually when a girl says 'I love you' after three weeks the guy turns heel and runs."

"I thought that I've made it pretty clear that you've somehow managed to tame my wild playboy ways," he said with his teasing grin and Madalynn laughed.

"I think it's all the hearty food I've been stuffing you with," she teased as she patted his lower stomach. Of course he hadn't gained any weight since they started dating, but Madalynn had been making sure he ate regularly.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm kidding," she said before she pulled her hand free from his, stretched her leg over him straddling him, and put her hands on the back of the sofa on each side of Don's head. "I find you rather irresistible Detective Flack," she said lowly before she leaned down and kissed him hard. His hands settled on her hips and his body couldn't help but react to her. Aside from the usual brief touches, kisses, and a few heavy make out sessions they had kept intimate contact limited. It had been as though neither wanted to force the other, but Madalynn was tired of waiting.

"Mads," he breathed when she broke the kiss and she smiled as she grinded her hips lightly against his and feeling him against her. He groaned and dug his fingers into her side making her gasp quietly and smirk as he tilted his head back.

"You know, my couch hasn't been properly broken in since I bought it. Want to help me?" she asked and Don licked his lips as he raised he head. He grinned, showing her his dimples and made her smile wickedly.

"You don't even have to ask," he said and Madalynn giggled as he lifted her and flipped her onto her back, laying her on the sofa before his lips came crashing down on hers once more.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Don left to go to his apartment so he could shower, change, and meet up with Danny while Madalynn was meeting up with Emily for a little a girl time. She'd been neglecting her friends just as Don had while they got to know each other and after a long good bye the couple went their separate ways. Madalynn bounded up the stairs two at a time once she reached Emily and Casey's apartment building and knocked on the door.

"You're late," Emily said with a smile when she opened the door and Madalynn rolled her eyes as she walked inside, unable to stop smiling. "Why do you look like you just one the lottery?" Emily asked while Madalynn followed her into the kitchen.

"Don told me he loved me," Madalynn said quietly as Emily pulled two sodas from the fridge. Emily stopped and turned around to look at Madalynn who was leaning against the counter.

"I haven't even officially met this guy and he's already professing love?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know it doesn't count if it's in the throes of passion Madalynn." Madalynn blushed and shook her head.

"It wasn't," she said as she took the soda from Emily and opened it up. "He was up before I was this morning and I found him sitting on the sofa. He said it after I sat down next to him and while he was looking at me unlike he ever had." Madalynn took a sip of her soda while Emily smiled at her. In the few years she had known Madalynn, the brunette never acted as she had been since she met Don. She had always been a friendly person and smiled easily, but Madalynn smiled more and there was always a twinkling in her eyes. It was then that Emily realized Madalynn was acting very much like she did when she first started dating Casey; and it would figure that Madalynn would find a connection like that with a cop.

"And what did you say in return?" Emily asked bringing Madalynn out of the reverie she had slipped into. Madalynn laughed quietly as she turned her eyes to her friend and smiled brightly.

"I told him I loved him too," Madalynn admitted. "I know it hasn't even been a month since we started dating, Emily, but I've never felt like this before. It's almost scary."

"Love is always scary at first, Madalynn," Emily said before she linked Madalynn's arm with hers. "Now, Casey will be back in an hour but before then I think you should tell me a little bit more about your tall, dark, and handsome detective." Madalynn laughed again as she nodded and allowed Emily to pull her into the living room.

* * *

Don smirked as he dribbled the basketball down the lane and got around Danny before he made a layup, winning their game of one on one. "Not fair Flack, you fouled me," Danny said as he tried to catch his breath but Don only laughed before he tossed the ball to Danny, who caught it quickly.

"Right, Messer," Don said before they walked over to the bench. Summer was still hanging on, but the heat wasn't has heavy as it could have been. Don took a drink of water and checked his watch. It was almost seven and he had plans to meet Madalynn back at her place at eight.

"So, how's Madalynn?" Danny asked as he took grabbed his own water and took a drink as he came to a stop next to Don.

"You saw her last night, how do you think she is?" Danny smiled and shrugged. "She's good," Don finally said.

"So, she's the real deal for you man?" Don laughed and looked towards his left before he looked down at the water bottle in his hands. Slowly, he looked at Danny who was still grinning at him.

"You said it yourself, Messer, I'd be an idiot if I let her go," Don said and Danny gave him a small mile. "I hate to run, but I've got to meet up with Madalynn and I want to take a shower."

"Yeah, don't want to turn off the pretty brunette," Danny teased and Don threw his towel at him.

"Shut up, Messer," Don said before he grabbed his bag and waved at his friend before he made his way through the park towards his apartment.

* * *

Madalynn exited the subway and walked the two blocks to her building door and just as she was about to put her key in the lock, arms were suddenly around her waist. She let out a short scream until a familiar chuckle sounded behind her and she gently elbowed her assailant.

"Not funny Donald," Madalynn said firmly after Don turned her around so she was facing him. He was grinning at her, dimples blinding her and slowly melting away the rush of fear that had forced its way through her when he startled her.

"Sorry," he said, smile still on his face proving to her that he wasn't sorry in the least. "I just wanted to catch you before you went in."

"Why?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, which was easier for her to do since he was a step lower than her on the porch.

"Because we're going to dinner," Don told her. "You deserve a night off." Madalynn smiled as she played with the back of his hair and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I had other plans for tonight; but since you insist on having dinner out," she said with a pause and made small circles on the back of Don's neck. "How about we compromise our plans?"

"How would we do that?" Don asked doing his best to keep his voice normal and Madalynn smiled.

"Well, you pick up some Chinese, bring it back here, we'll have dinner, and then we'll move on to my plans for the night," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked. Madalynn laughed softly as she tilted her head down and then looked at him through her eyelashes before she leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips before moving along his jaw and hovering over his ear.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," she whispered and she smiled when Don shivered slightly. She pulled back slightly, but her arms were still around him and she looked at him innocently. Madalynn was surprised to see the slight blush on his cheeks, but he recovered and his dimples made a quick appearance.

"So, you like sweet and sour chicken?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Thank you very much for your reviews for the last chapter. I'm very happy that you all are enjoying this story because I'm having fun writing it. I hope you all like this chapter and the next one shall be up soon. Happy 4th of July to my fellow American readers. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Madalynn had spent the better part of the following weeks juggling her time between work, Casey and Emily, and Don; and as winter fell upon the city Madalynn found herself in an interesting dilemma. A cool Sunday morning, she woke up to Don toying with her hair. "You have no idea how good you smell," Don said as he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair and neck making her giggle as she gripped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you think I smell good," she said teasingly and he nuzzled her hair from her neck and placed whisker rubbing kisses along her most sensitive spot. "Don," she groaned quietly before a sigh escaped her lips and he chuckled as he moved up her neck and she turned her face to his capturing his lips with hers. "It's really not fair that you know all my weaknesses."

"You know mine," he said as his blue eyes looked down at her with a devilish twinkle and he shared his dimples with her. She smiled and raised a hand to his face.

"That I do," she whispered before she kissed him again. He breathed in deeply against her and rolled so he was hovering over her effectively pinning her to the bed. He broke their kiss and smiled down at her slightly bewildered expression. She slowly returned his smile and started to lift her head to kiss him again when a loud knock sounded on the door. She flopped her head back and sighed.

"You expecting someone?" he asked curious as to who would be knocking on his girlfriend's door at eight in the morning on a Sunday.

"No, but it could be Casey or Emily," she said as she started to climb from under him and stood from the bed. Don sighed and turned so he was sitting on the bed and watching her walk about. "They come over unannounced sometimes," she said as she grabbed a brush from her dresser and ran it through her wild hair. She was dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts that really could be considered underwear they were so short, but his shirt covered her enough. "I'm going to get rid of them and we can continue with our morning," she whispered before she leaned in and kissed him. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively before he stood and walked out of the room with her. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom, that all right?" he asked and she laughed before she kissed him again and walked to the apartment door and he into the bathroom. Don chuckled and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Madalynn quickly opened the apartment door and paled at the smiling faces that looked back at her.

"Surprise Maddie!" her mother, Nora, said as she walked in, gave Madalynn a kiss on the cheek before she trotted into the living room. Madalynn's father, Andrew, did the same before Madalynn's youngest older brother, Chris, followed them inside. Madalynn closed the door sputtered and turned around, her hazel eyes wide as she looked at her family and didn't know what to say. "Since it's your birthday on Saturday, we thought we'd come out and spend the week, take in the city, and take you out for a show and dinner," Nora said and Madalynn swallowed hard.

"You guys didn't have to do that," she said praying that Don would take forever in the bathroom. She hadn't exactly gotten around to telling her family about him yet. It was then that she saw his suit jacket and holster hanging over the back of one of the dining chairs.

"It's been ages since we saw you Maddie," Andrew said. "And you haven't been calling lately."

"I've been busy," Madalynn said hoping her face wasn't turning red, but she knew it was and Nora frowned.

"Maddie, sweetheart, are you all right? You look like you're ready to faint. Did we surprise you that much?" she asked as she walked over to her daughter and looked at her evenly. Suddenly, the sound of the toilet flushing and water running interrupted the silence drawing everyone but Madalynn's eyes to the short hall.

"So, Mads, did you . . .," Don's question trailed off when he walked out of the bathroom and saw two men and an older woman standing in front of Madalynn and he recognized them immediately from the photos that Madalynn had shown him over the course of their relationship. _"Shit,"_ Don thought as he adjusted the waistband of his sweats and silently wished that he had worn a shirt to bed that night. As if his voice broke her from her stupor, Madalynn turned and looked at Don as he nervously walked over to her.

"Madalynn," Andrew's voice warned and she quickly moved closer to Don and took his hand and looked at her family. Nora was staring open mouthed, Andrew was looking at Don with his skeptical eyes, and Chris was too busy trying to hold in his laughter.

"Mom, Dad, Chris this is my boyfriend Don Flack," Madalynn said as she introduced Don to her family. "Don this is my mother, Nora, my father Andrew, and the youngest of my older brothers, Chris."

"Hi," Don said awkwardly with a wave of his free right hand.

"Maddie, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend," Nora said as she looked from Don to Madalynn.

"I, well, you see I . . . ," Madalynn was at a loss for words and Don squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Madalynn hasn't met my family yet either," Don said quickly. "We've only been dating for three months and we're still getting the feel of each other."

"I'll say," Chris said and Andrew was so red he was almost purple. Madalynn blushed and shook her head as she looked at Don who winced at his bad choice of words.

"Well, Don, what do you do for a living?" Nora asked and Don looked at Madalynn who smiled. That was the question that would put Don in her father's good graces. At least she hoped it would.

"I'm a homicide detective, Mrs. Foster," he said and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Chris asked and Don nodded. "Christ, Maddie, you don't become a cop yet you hook up with one. A skewed way to keep up the tradition, but more power to you."

"Christopher!" Nora chastised, but there wasn't much point to it. He was thirty years old after all.

"Don, why don't you go change while I talk to them," Madalynn suggested and Don looked at her and her pleading hazel eyes and nodded. However, he didn't leave without placing a kiss on her temple and walked off to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you; but everything's just sort of happened."

"Madalynn," Andrew said and she turned her eyes to her father. "Is he a good cop?" he asked and she nodded. "Is he a good man?" She nodded and smiled warmly making Andrew push down his grin. "Does he treat you right?"

"He does daddy," she said quietly. "He's completely not what you'd expect in a man from New York City."

"Well, we'll come back at one and the five of us can go for lunch. Dress nice okay?" Nora asked and Madalynn nodded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Nora smiled and walked over to her daughter, kissed her cheek and grabbed her husband's hand before they walked out. Chris stayed behind and smiled down at his sister.

"I was worried this trip was going to be bust, thanks for making it interesting," he said and she made a face before she punched his arm. He laughed, ruffled her hair, and followed their parents out the door, closing it behind him. Madalynn sighed and turned to walk into the bedroom. She felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"Mads breathe," Don said as he put his hands on her upper arms and gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms after stopping her pacing in front of her closet.

"I didn't mean for you to meet them like this Don," Madalynn said as she turned her hazel eyes up to his blue and he gave her a smile. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was dressed in her bathrobe while he was already dressed in a pale blue shirt and a pair of black slacks for Sunday lunch with her parents and one of her brothers. "I really didn't."

"I know you didn't," he told her as he moved his hands from her upper arms to her face. "And it's fine. I had to meet them sometime didn't I?" She smiled despite the nerves that fluttered around her stomach.

"I suppose, but once mom sees how great you are she'll be asking when we'll be getting married," she said teasingly but Don only smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Finish dolling yourself up, even though I think you look great right now."

"You think any restaurant would let me in dressed only in my bathrobe?"

"Mine would." She laughed and shook her head before she raised up on her toes and he met her half way for a kiss. "I love you, Mads, so don't worry. Your dad won't scare me away."

"I love you too, Don." He smiled and kissed her once more before he walked out of her bedroom and into the dining area. He pulled his suit jacket off the back of the chair and reached into the pocket pulling out a small velvet box. Inside wasn't a ring, not yet anyway but the gift he planned on giving her for her birthday. He had bought it just yesterday and he debated on whether he should give it to her now or wait until her birthday. Sighing, he tucked it back inside his suit jacket and put his jacket back on the chair. "Don!" Madalynn called and he stilled putting his badge in his pants pocket. "Could you come help me really quick?"

"Sure," he called back and walked back into her bedroom stopping when he saw Madalynn's bare back. Well, it wasn't completely bare as her nude colored bra could be seen, but her pale skin was rather inviting. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at his face before she couldn't hold her laugh back. His eyes snapped up to hers and he grinned before he cleared his throat and walked into the room.

"I need help with my zipper," she said and Don put his left hand on her hip before he leaned down and kissed the base of her neck which was exposed thanks to her dark locks being piled up on her head. She sighed and Don slowly slid the zipper of the dark brown three-quarter sleeve dress she wore. The knit dress went down to her knees and he stepped closer to her as he finished zipping up her dress and slid his hand around her stomach and leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder, which was somewhat uncomfortable for him seeing as he was much taller than her.

"Nice view," Don said as he looked down at her chest and appreciated the v-neck style of the dress she wore. Gently, she elbowed him and he laughed as he pulled back and she turned around to look at him. "Sorry," he said grinning and she rolled her eyes before she pulled on a pair of brown high-heeled knee length boots. "You know for someone who was so nervous five minutes ago you get yourself together rather nicely."

"I'm in April work mode," she replied and he raised a dark eyebrow making her laugh as she walked over to her dresser and started brushing on some powder. "That means I'm cool, collected, and focused even though I'm ready for a nervous breakdown." Don chuckled and shook his head as he watched her as she expertly applied her light make up. "So," she said after she put down the pale pink lipstick she finished applying and looked at him. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," he said before he kissed her cheek so he wouldn't smudge her lipstick. Madalynn blushed lightly and Don raised his hand to her neck just looking down at her as he gently rubbed his thumb against her skin. She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his waist as she titled her head up so their eyes remained locked. A sudden knock broke them apart and Madalynn jumped slightly before she laughed and Don pulled her to him. "Ready for the firing squad?" he asked teasing her and she laughed again as she turned her eyes up to him.

"As long as you're with me, I'm ready for anything," she said truthfully and Don smiled before he pecked her lips and pulled her from the bedroom as another knock sounded at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thank yous to cherryspark101, hope4sall, and Soccer-Bitch for your reviews; and to those of you that have added my story to your story alerts list. I'm glad you all are enjoy my story so far. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

After the hostess seated them and their waiter took their orders for their drinks. A somewhat uncomfortable silence enveloped the table, until Chris opened his mouth. "So, Don, you're a homicide detective," Chris said and Don nodded as he looked up from the menu and at Chris, who was seated across from him while Andrew sat at Don's left at the head of the table, Madalynn to Don's right, and Nora sat across from Madalynn.

"I am," Don said and Madalynn looked at her brother, but he only winked at her as he once again looked to Don.

"I work homicide along with the gang unit in St. Paul," Chris said. "You ever got any interesting collars?"

"Chris, I really don't think that's a topic we want to have over lunch," Madalynn said hoping to ease her brother off of her boyfriend.

"Let the man answer, Maddie," Andrew said. "He doesn't have to go into details."

"It's New York; do I have to say much more than that?" Don asked with a grin, showing off his dimples as he looked back and forth between Andrew and Chris earning chuckles from the two men. Madalynn heard her mother sigh quietly and she looked at her with a frown. Nora smiled at her daughter and leaned over the table slightly and motioned for Madalynn to do the same.

"Where on earth did you find him? He's absolutely adorable," Nora whispered and Madalynn laughed quietly as she blushed and glanced at Don, who had fallen into a conversation with Andrew and Chris. She figured the conversation had something to do with police work, but she had them tuned out as she focused her attention on her mother.

"Believe it or not, I found him at that bar Casey drags me to every chance he gets," Madalynn whispered back and Nora raised her eyebrows but smiled once more.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about me?" Don asked as he looked at Madalynn and Madalynn sat back in her chair, sending him a grin.

"Are your spidey senses tingling?" Madalynn asked and Don laughed.

"Something like that," he said as he raised his right hand to her face and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Or it could just be the blush on your cheeks." His words only managed to make Madalynn blush deeper, which caused Chris to laugh and Madalynn to turn her eyes to him and glare.

"With all the beautiful women in this city, how'd you get stuck with Maddie here?" Chris asked and Madalynn scoffed and Nora hit Chris' arm, but the tall broad shouldered well built man didn't even flinch. Andrew just smirked, knowing Chris was teasing and baiting Don to see what he had to say and he was surprised when Don didn't even hesitate to answer.

"A lot of the women in this city are beautiful but most the appeal ends there," Don said as he reached over and took Madalynn's hand. "Your sister's beautiful, and she's got something most women don't."

"What's that?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heart," Don said simply. Madalynn blushed once more and smiled as she looked at Don and then slowly turned her eyes to her father. She watched as the smirk melted from her father's face and was replaced with one of surprise and to her surprise she swore she saw admiration in her father's eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Don," Madalynn whispered and Don looked at her. He couldn't help but grin at her yet again deeply flushed face.

"What about the truth?" he asked as he squeezed her hand tightly only making her blush more before she looked at her family. Andrew and Nora were looking at each other with small smiles on their faces while Chris looked slightly disturbed but pleased at the same time.

"You really like my sister because that was just plain cheesy," Chris said and everyone laughed as the nurse brought their drinks. Much to Madalynn's surprise, lunch wasn't bad at all.

* * *

"I can't believe the three of you got talking about work," Madalynn said as she pulled Don into her apartment and the tall man in question started laughing as she took off her jacket and he took off his.

"Hey, we can't help it; it's like second nature," Don said and Madalynn took his jacket from him and hung it up in the closet.

"I'm glad you got along with them, but I still would have preferred you meeting them under different circumstances," she said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his waist. He smiled down at her and put his hands on her neck, gently cradling her head in his hands.

"I would have too," he said. "Walking out of their daughter's bathroom dressed only in black sweats is a great way to make a first impression."

"Well, my mom told me she secretly enjoyed the early morning show," Madalynn teased and Don blushed as he chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Madalynn moaned quietly before she pulled back from him, slightly breathless.

"Before we get carried away, I've got to run to the drug store up the street," she said and Don frowned.

"What for?" he asked and Madalynn blushed as he ran his thumbs along her jaw.

"I forgot to pick up a prescription yesterday and I took my last one today so I have to get it before they close at six," she said and Don frowned. He didn't know she was on medication.

"What prescription? Are you sick?" he asked genuinely concerned and Madalynn laughed softly as she shook her head.

"No, but a month ago I started taking birth control. I know we're safe, but I just wanted to be a little safer. I may be in love with you, but I'm not ready to bare your off spring," she said and Don's concerned look melted into one of amusement before he laughed quietly. "Don't even say what I know you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" he asked as she slipped from his arms and went over to the coat closet once more.

"I'm not going there," she said as she pulled her jacket out and slid it back onto her body. "Especially since we just had lunch and showed my family some of the highlights of my neighborhood."

"Come on, Mads, humor me," he said and she laughed again before she shook her head. He grinned as he watched her walk over to him and he happily met her half way for a chaste kiss.

"Don't get yourself into trouble before I get back," she whispered and he rolled his eyes, a grin plastered across his face. "I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Okay," he said and she grabbed her purse before she smiled, blew a kiss at him, and walked out of the apartment. Don chuckled and shook his head before he loosened the tie he was wearing, pulled it from his neck, and flopped down onto the sofa taking the remote in his hand. A few minutes of television would have to do in tiding him over until his live source of entertainment got back.

* * *

"Hey Mickey," Madalynn said as she smiled at the elderly pharmacist. He looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled at her before he adjusted his glasses on her nose.

"Madalynn," he said. "I'll get your prescription for you." He pointed at her before he turned and went into the back where they kept the waiting prescriptions.

Madalynn glanced around the store, which was surprisingly empty considering it was close to the closing time. Usually the place was busy on Sunday nights, however, when she spotted a young man in a thick hooded sweatshirt she frowned. He seemed uptight, nervous almost and she suddenly had a terrible feeling when she spotted another man dressed in a similar fashion walk into the store. The second man seemed more confident than the first and her terrible feeling only intensified.

It all happened so quickly. Shouting followed by a panicked scream from Marisol behind the counter before gun shots sounded throughout the shop. Madalynn let out a surprise scream of her own as she ducked but felt a sharp pain rip through her back and then her stomach only to be replaced by a burning sensation in her chest. Her breath came hard and sharp. She couldn't catch it as the pain was overwhelming. Sirens were echoing in the distance. She heard Mickey shouting and calling for help and his concerned face flashed above her. Her last thoughts were of Don before all went dark.

* * *

Madalynn had been gone for far more than the ten minutes he figured it should have taken her to go to the drug store and back; and he tried calling her on her cell phone twice, but got no answer. "Damn it, Madalynn, answer your phone," he said as it rang only to go to voicemail. He snapped his phone shut only to have it suddenly ring to life. Quickly, he flipped it open without looking at the ID. "Mads?" he asked hoping he left the slight panic he was feeling out of his voice.

"_Flack, it's Danny,"_ came Messer's voice over the phone.

"Can I call you back Messer? I'm trying to get-," Danny interrupted him before he could continue.

"_Don,"_ Danny said firmly and Don waited. _"There's been a robbery and shooting at Murray's Drug Store, and Madalynn's on a bus right now to St. Vincent's."_ Don felt all the blood drain from his face. He hung up his phone, grabbed his keys, and left Madalynn's place in such a hurry he didn't even grab his jacket to fight off the November chill. It didn't matter to him, he wouldn't feel it anyway.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Don asked as he crossed under the police tape after flashing his ID badge and walking over to Danny, who held him back.

"We're figuring that out, man, but right now you need to get to St. Vincent's and check on Madalynn," Danny said as he grabbed Don by the shoulders.

"Danny, tell me what happened," Don demanded as he shook off his friends' hands.

"From what we've been able to gather, two guys robbed the place one of 'em got gun happy shot and killed the clerk before he started to randomly fire through the place," Danny said. "Madalynn was standing by the pharmacy counter when she was shot. She's lost a lot of blood, Flack, and the paramedics . . . well they're not doctors right?" Don could only stare at Danny before Mac came over to them.

"Flack," Mac said and Don's light eyes turned Mac. "Angell's on this one. Get to the hospital." How Mac knew about Madalynn he didn't exactly know, but he figured Danny, Stella, Lindsay, or Hawkes must have told him.

"Go, man, you're wasting your time here," Danny said, snapping Don from the fog he was in and he nodded.

"Her parents," Don managed. "Her parents are in town. They're at the Waverly."

"I'll get in touch with them, Flack, just go," Mac said. Don nodded as he looked inside the store briefly before he turned heel and ran up the street to his car. He was going to be flashing lights and sirens the whole way; he didn't care if he was breaking protocol.

* * *

"Detective Don Flack, I need to know where Madalynn Foster is," Don said, flashing his badge to the nurse behind the emergency room counter. She looked at him like he was crazy and he hit the desk. "Now!" he demanded and she quickly turned her attention to her computer, typing quickly.

"She's in surgery, detective," she said.

"I need to talk to someone who can give me more information than that," Don said firmly and a little more aggressively than he should have.

"If you'll wait just a minute I'll page Sara who was with Dr. Morris before the patient was rushed into surgery," she said and Don nodded as he turned from the desk and ran a hand down his face. The place was nearly full, but he really didn't want to sit down. Danny's face hadn't been all that encouraging and Don couldn't quite explain what was rushing through him at that moment, but whatever it was he didn't like it.

"Detective?" a new voice asked behind him and he turned around quickly to see an older woman dressed in dark blue scrubs with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I was told you're looking for information on Madalynn Foster."

"Yeah, she was brought in with a gunshot wound," Don said quickly.

"Follow me, please," she said and Don followed her further into the hospital where she brought him to a private waiting room. "Dr. Morris will be able to tell you more once he and Dr. Wright complete the surgery. I don't have much information right now because she rushed into surgery, but what I do know is that the bullet entered her back and exited her upper abdomen. Her spleen was punctured; she lost a great deal of blood, and was suffering from internal bleeding. I'll have one of the surgical nurses come in to brief you the second we have additional information, but until then you can wait in here." She left and Don sighed heavily before he sank down in one of the chairs, put his elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall.

"This isn't happening," he said quietly. He felt useless just sitting there, but he really couldn't do anything else. His captain wouldn't let him anywhere near the case and he wasn't on until the following morning. Madalynn's smile as she left her apartment just an hour before flashed through his mind and he shook his head as he lifted it from his hands and opened his eyes.

Don leaned back against the chair and let out a heavy breath. The longer he sat there the more he didn't know what he was feeling; his thoughts and emotions were just a jumble. He was pissed off, he was worried, and he was scared. He was more scared than when his own life was in jeopardy after the explosion a few years ago. If Madalynn didn't make it, he didn't know what he was going to do. Sighing he ran his hands down his face before he stood and started to pace the room. It had been nearly thirty minutes since the nurse had left him to wait, but it felt like an eternity. He shouldn't have let her go alone. He should have gone with her. He should have protected her. What kind of cop was he anyway?

"Don?" came a shaking voice from the door and he looked to the door to see a teary eyed Nora and a stoic Andrew and Chris.

"Mrs. Foster," Don said quickly as he stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry; I should have gone with her."

"It's not your fault Don," Andrew said as Don lowered his hands from Nora's shoulders. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop those boys from shooting up that store."

"Have the doctor's told you anything?" Chris asked and Don shook his head.

"The bullet was a through and through, ruptured her spleen and caused internal bleeding. She was rushed into surgery the second she got here and the nurse said that she would have one of the surgical nurses come in with more information when she was out of surgery, but that was a half an hour ago. I haven't heard anything since," Don said and Andrew led Nora over to one of the chairs before going to the small beverages table and got her glass of water from the water cooler that stood next to it.

"Don," Chris said and Don turned his blue eyes to Chris' brown. "Maddie's a tough girl, she had to be growing up with three older brothers and a sergeant father that liked all of us to tow the line. She'll be okay. I know she will." It was strange to see Chris so serious even though Don hadn't known him for very long. All during lunch and their tour Chris had been full of wisecracks and he had teased Madalynn to no end making her scowl in frustration before she would punch his arm or smack the back of his head, but something in Don told him to agree with the other man.

"Yeah, she will," Don said before Chris put his hand on Don's shoulder and the two men walked over to Nora and Andrew talking the seats next to them. They didn't have to wait much longer as a man dressed in green scrubs came walking into the room a green cap about his head and a mask hanging around his neck with a somber look on his face. They all stood and seemed to hold their breath as the man began to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! Thank you to hope4sall, Soccer-Bitch, katydid13, curlytopkristi, and cherryspark101 for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I always say, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Don walked into the ICU room with Nora, Andrew, and Chris; but he hung back by the sliding glass door, wanting to give the family a moment. Nora sniffed as she walked around the bed and took Madalynn's right hand into hers. Andrew was at his wife's side, his hands on her shoulders. Chris stood at the foot of Madalynn's bed, his eyes trained on her and slowly Don looked at Madalynn's unconscious form.

Her skin that was usually pale seemed almost transparent and a tube was hanging out of her mouth supported by medical tape. Her dark hair was matted in slight knots bout her head and the only signs that she was alive was the beeping of the monitor and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The doctor told them they had managed to stop the bleeding after removing her spleen. Thankfully no additional organs had been ruptured but she had lost a great deal of blood. So much so that she had needed three transfusions while on the operating table.

"Don, you can come in you know," Chris said and Don looked up from Madalynn's face and at Chris. Don nodded and walked over to Madalynn's bedside, taking her left hand into his as he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, untangling some of the knots before he brought his right hand to their joined one and covered her hand with his. They all stood in silence just looking at Madalynn or glancing at the monitors around the bed before Chris finally broke the silence. "She'll be okay," he said, although unlike earlier he didn't seem as convinced as he had been.

"She's a fighter," Andrew said. "Plus she's too stubborn to listen to what the doctor's say." Don smiled as he nodded, but kept his eyes on Madalynn. Nora let out a shaky breath as she sniffed and rubbed her face with her free hand. "Nora, let's go get something to drink, maybe a bite to eat." Nora nodded quietly and looked at Don, but he knew what she was about to ask.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mrs. Foster," he assured her and she smiled at him before she left with her husband and Chris walked around to the side of the bed his parents just vacated. "I'm sorry, Chris," Don said after a moment and Chris looked at him, but Don's eyes were on Madalynn.

"Don't Don, like dad said there wasn't anything you would have been able to do," Chris said. "Look, I'm going to run downstairs get us both some of the sludge this place probably calls coffee and I'll be right back." Don looked at him and nodded before he was alone with Madalynn. Don sighed and leaned down, hovering over Madalynn's face before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Mads," he whispered, his right hand going to her hair once more. "You still have to meet my parents," he managed with a grin and he kissed her forehead once more. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, Madalynn. I love you." The beeping sounds of the machine next to Don started to increase and he frowned as he looked towards the machine only to read that her heart rate was increasing from the slow rhythm it had been settled at. It hadn't increased by much, but her heartbeat was stronger and steadier, which made him smile and look down at her. "That's my girl, keep fighting."

* * *

It had been three days since the shooting at the drug store and Madalynn was still unconscious and in ICU. The doctors told them they believed her condition was due to the slight brain damage she sustained as a result of the two minutes she had stopped breathing in the bus on the way to St. Vincent's. The damage wasn't severe, but it was enough to keep her in a mild coma.

Don had been keeping himself busy at work and getting information out of Danny and Stella about the drugstore case. Stella had told him that morning that they tracked down one of the suspects and they were bringing him in for questioning. Don made sure that he was nowhere near the precinct when they did because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself the second he saw him. So, he clocked out and went to St. Vincent to relieve Chris of his shift at the hospital.

"How is she?" Don asked as he put his jacket on the empty chair next to Chris and the other man looked up from the book in his lap.

"Same, but the nurses removed the ventilator just after mom and dad left," Chris said. "That's a good sign at least."

"Yeah that's a good sign," Don said quietly as he looked at Madalynn. "Who braided her hair?" Don asked when he noticed that her hair was gathered on her right shoulder and rested over her shoulder in a braid.

"Mom," Chris said. "She always used to braid Maddie's hair when she was little, it was the only time that mom could get Maddie to hold still. The rest of the time she was chasing after us. She's the baby and the only girl, so, of course she wanted to be in on everything." Don turned his eyes from Madalynn and looked at Chris. His brother in blue looked just as tired and haggard as Don felt and he knew that despite the cool demeanor he presented the man was torn up inside.

"Chris, man, why don't you go and get some rest," Don said as he put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "You know I'll call you the second anything changes." Chris nodded and stood, holding the book he was reading tightly in his hands. He slowly looked from Madalynn and at Don; and it was then that Don realized that Chris' eyes were even with his. Obviously, Madalynn got her height from Nora, who was much shorter than both her son and husband.

"Have they found anything yet?" Chris asked and Don knew immediately what he was talking about.

"They've got a suspect and they brought him in today," Don said and Chris raised an eyebrow. "I thought it best that I get out of the station before they brought him in."

"Can't say I blame you," Chris said quietly before he sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Don." Don nodded and Chris walked over to Madalynn, kissed her cheek and whispered something quietly to her before he walked out of the room, through the nurses' station, and down the corridor.

Don sighed as he looked at Madalynn and pulled the chair that Chris just vacated over to Madalynn's bed side. He sat down and took her right hand into his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the back of her hand. He took a deep breath and looked at her face once more. He sat there for a while, just looking at her and holding her hand in his. She had seemed so pale the day before, but there was more color to her cheeks that night.

"Do you think you can put me out of my misery sometime soon, Mads?" he asked her gently, finally breaking the long silence he had settled into. "I really didn't realize how much I'd miss you hogging the bed until now," he teased, but she didn't respond, which made him sigh once more before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you," he whispered as he looked at her sleeping face. He closed his eyes, lowered his head so he was facing the floor, and pressed her hand to his forehead. After a moment, he thought he heard something but he didn't look. He figured it was just his imagination.

"Don?" a crackled and slightly out of it sounding voice asked and his head shot up, his eyes wide and his heart suddenly racing. Madalynn's hazel eyes were open and looking at him with deep confusion in their murky depths.

"Thank god," he whispered before he stood and held her hand tightly in his right before he raised his left to her face. "Don't you go anywhere; I'm getting your nurse." She gave him a small nod and he leaned in, kissed her on the corner of her mouth and rushed from the room even though he didn't have to move far. "She's awake," he said quickly with a smile and the nurse stood and followed him into Madalynn's room.

"Miss Foster," the nurse said as she walked over to Madalynn's bedside and checked her eyes and her pulse. "How are you feeling?"

"A little," her voice cracked and she licked her lips before she cleared her throat but Don was quick with a glass of water for her. She smiled at him and took a small sip before she handed the glass back to him. "A little fuzzy and confused."

"Any pain?" the nurse asked.

"Some, but nothing I can't handle," she said and the nurse smiled before she nodded her head.

"I'm going to page Dr. Samuels and he'll be in to give you the once over," the nurse said before she patted Madalynn's hand and walked from the room. Madalynn turned her eyes to Don, who had a death grip on her right hand after he put down the glass he had handed her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes, but she knew he wasn't going to let them fall.

"How are you really?" he asked as he moved one of his hands to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. Her stomach and back ached a bit, she felt a little dizzy, and her head was pounding, but she wouldn't make him worry. To her, it looked like he hadn't slept for a while.

"I'm okay, Don," she said weakly. "Everything's just a little fuzzy. What happened?" Don sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet," he said and she frowned, but before she could ask why the doctor came into the room. "I'm going to call your parents and Chris." He kissed her chastely before he squeezed her hand and walked out of the room pulling his cell phone from his pants pocket. I walked out of the ICU department and turned his phone on before he dialed the number that memorized over the last few days.

"_Don? Is everything all right?"_ came Chris' nervous voice.

"Chris, everything's fine," Don assured him doing his best to keep his emotions level. "She's awake."

"_We'll be there in twenty minutes,"_ Chris said before the line went dead and Don chuckled quietly as he turned off his phone and rubbed his eyes. He was doing his best not to cry but Madalynn was awake and he had never been happier or more relieved in his entire life.

* * *

Madalynn was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She had been moved to a private room the following morning and her parents and Chris were fussing over her. All she really wanted was Don, but he had been called into work that morning on a homicide in lower Manhattan. "Mom, I'm okay," Madalynn said tiredly as she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "I really don't need any water or ice or anything. I just want to relax."

"I'm just trying to make you comfortable, Madalynn," Nora said and Madalynn sighed quietly as she opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"I know, mom, and I appreciate it very much," Madalynn said. "I do, but I'm okay." Nora smiled at her daughter and patted her hand, making Madalynn turn her hand and hold onto her mom's hand tightly.

"You had us all worried sick," Nora admitted as she pushed some of Madalynn's hair from her face. Nora looked at her daughter who gave her a weak smile and Nora returned it with one of her own.

"Everything happened so quickly," Madalynn admitted, her voice shaking slightly, and Nora shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Maddie," Nora said. Madalynn sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to know if there had been any arrests, but she hadn't had much time with Don since she woke up and she didn't get the chance to ask him. The door to her room opened and Madalynn opened her eyes only to smile fully when Don walked into the room carrying a small bouquet of white irises in a crystal vase.

"Don," Madalynn breathed as she held out her hand to him and he smiled, once again flashing his dimples before he walked over to her and took her hand. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips and sighed as he pulled back.

"Hey Mads," he whispered and she couldn't stop smiling as she looked up at him.

"I'm just going to get a bite to eat," Nora said and both Madalynn and Don looked at her. "I'll be back in a bit." Nora winked at her daughter and Madalynn rolled her eyes before she looked at a chuckling Don.

"These are for you," Don said as he put the flowers on the bedside table right next to Madalynn's bed.

"White irises, you remembered my favorite flowers," she said fondly as she looked from the beautiful flowers and up at Don.

"I remembered," he said as he tightened his hold on her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," she said and he smiled.

"Any pain?"

"A little, but I don't want too many pain killers. They make me all fuzzy," Madalynn said. "How are you?" she asked and he looked at her curiously. "Chris told me how you spent your nights with me. That he'd come in early just so he could make sure you got up and on your way so you'd make it to work on time."

"I'm fine, Mads," he said as he rubbed his thumb on her hand. "I just could sleep with the whole bed to myself. I'm used to you hogging the thing." He was teasing, repeating what he had said the night before, to lighten the mood; and it worked for Madalynn smiled and laughed quietly. However, her laughter turned into a wince when pain rippled through her stomach. "Madalynn?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm okay, Don, don't worry," she said quietly, her smile returning but a little more forced than the last time. "And I do not hog the bed."

"Yes you do," Don said, still worrying that she was in pain and not telling him.

"I do not," she said more easily and Don rolled his eyes.

"Face it, Mads, you hog the bed. There isn't a spot I can move where you're not practically laying on top of me."

"That's because you're the best pillow," she teased and Don laughed. She slowly moved over in the small hospital bed and tugged on his hand. "Lay with me?" she asked and Don hesitated.

"You're ma is going to come back in here and have my head if she catches me in bed with her daughter and your nurses probably wouldn't like it either," he said. "I could bump your stomach and cause more harm than good."

"Don," she said firmly, "I'm not made of glass. I won't break, and right now I don't give a damn what my mom thinks about us. I need you to hold me. Please." Don let go of her hand, took off his jacket, suit jacket, and then climbed onto the bed, careful not to bump her waste. She moved closer to him and pulled his arm so his hand rested on her right hip. "Sorry if I smell. They let me shower this morning, but the soaps aren't the most appealing of scents." Don laughed and shook his head before he kissed her forehead.

"You smell fine, Mads," he whispered as she pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He was lying on his side and was sort of propped up by his right arm while Madalynn burrowed her aching body against his. He sighed quietly and moved his right hand from the side of his head and reached down to toy with her hair. Madalynn sighed contentedly as she was wrapped in Don's scent and the warmth of his body warded off the chill of the room. "Are you comfortable?" he asked and Madalynn nodded her head slightly. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"Very comfortable," she said quietly with a small smile and Don laughed before he kissed the top of her head.

"They got the guys, Mads," he whispered after a long moment of just holding her and she lifted her head so she was looking up at his face.

"What?" she asked and he continued to play with her hair, however, his blue eyes met her hazel.

"The lab tracked down the guys that robbed the store," he told her and Madalynn sighed heavily.

"How?" she asked.

"Our unmatched skills in solving the unsolvable," supplied a familiar voice from the doorway and both Madalynn and Don looked to the door to see Danny, Stella, Lindsay, and Hawkes standing there with smiles on their faces. Don cleared his throat and carefully climbed from Madalynn's bed adjusting his clothes as he did so. Madalynn smiled at the four newcomers, but wished that they hadn't come even though they obviously came because they cared about her. "Sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to pop in and see how you were doing," Danny said as he walked further into the room and smiled as he stopped at the foot of Madalynn's bed.

"It's alright," Madalynn said as Don took her hand. She looked up at Don before she laughed and looked back at her new friends. "And to answer your question, I'm doing much better. The doctor's said I'll be able to go home tomorrow, they just want to keep me one more night."

"That's great," Stella said and Madalynn smiled at her.

"Oh, did I go into the wrong room?" came Nora's voice and everyone looked to the door; Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Danny turning to see the petite woman looking slightly flustered.

"No, mom, you got the right one," Madalynn said and Nora walked into the room and around the small group of people in her daughter's room before she settled herself on the other side of Madalynn's bed and looked at the new faces. She then looked at Madalynn expectantly making her laugh. "Don, I'll let you do the introductions," she said as she looked up at the dark haired detective who gave her a wink before he introduced his friends to Nora's mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! Sorry for the terribly long wait. Thanks to the beautiful weather we are currently having, I put writing on the back burner. Hopefully you all aren't too angry with me. Thank you very much for your reviews and as I always ask, please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Don, you need to go home," Madalynn said softly as she ran her thumb across the back of his hand. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand and looking at her. "It's late and you've got work tomorrow." Don sighed and shook his head as he squeezed her hand tightly. He had barely had ten minutes alone with her in that hospital room and now that her family and their friends were gone, he really didn't want to leave.

"I just got you all to myself, and I'm not leaving until the nurses kick me out," Don said and Madalynn smiled at him before she raised their joined hands to her face and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. "Unless you want me to leave," he teased and she rolled her eyes before she laughed quietly, wincing as the action pulled at her wounds. "Sorry, I'll keep the humor to a minimum."

"How do you know that I was laughing because I thought your comment was funny or because I thought you were reading my mind?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a serious face. However, she had a hard time maintaining her expression as Don's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he looked at her curiously. She shook her head and pulled his hand to her lips once more to hide her smile, which in turn made him smile.

"Good to know you're still have your sense of humor," he said as he let her continue to place soft kisses on the back of his hand. "Mads," he started after a moment of silence and she looked at him expectantly, lowering their joined hands to rest against her thigh. "You scared the hell out of me," he admitted and Madalynn frowned. "I thought . . . I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't," she said gently covering their hands with her free hand and Don quickly raised his other hand to cover hers. "I'm right here, Don."

"I know," he said quietly and she smiled at him.

"It makes me happy to know you care so much about me Detective Flack," she teased to lighten the heavy mood that seemed to settle around the room. Don smiled and shook his head as he ran his thumb over her hand. "Don, I want you to know something."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"That day in drug store," she started and Don shook his head once more.

"You don't have to talk about that right now," he said and Madalynn pulled her hands from his and ran her hands over her face.

"No, Don, I want to talk about it," she said as she lowered her hands and covered both his hands that remained on her lap. "I have to talk about it sometime." Slowly, he nodded his head and encouraged her to talk. "That day in the drug store, I should have seen it coming. I should have ducked when I saw him pull the gun, but I didn't. I was frozen and I felt like I couldn't even move."

"And I shouldn't have let you go alone," Don interjected. "If I would have been there . . .," he trailed off and she shook her head.

"If you would have been there, you would have gone into cop mode and it could have very well been you they put in that body bag instead of Marisol," Madalynn said and Don saw tears in her eyes.

"You don't know that, Madalynn," he said gently.

"I said it could have been," she said. "I don't even know if you would have been able to do anything. Like I said it happened so quickly that I don't even think that the time he pulled the gun you would have been able to react. It all took seconds, Don. Marisol screamed in fear when she saw the gun and he just started firing. I couldn't get down fast enough and I was hit. I heard them run out of the store as my vision swam, and you know the last thing I thought of?"

"What?" Don asked, his voice tight because of not only her words but the tears he watched roll down her cheeks.

"The last thing I thought of . . . the last thing that crossed my mind before everything went dark was you."

"It's okay, Mads," he said quietly before he turned his hands and raised her left hand to his lips, doing much as she had just moments ago. He moved his free hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears. "Like you said, you're here, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled before he raised up from the chair, leaned across the bed, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Mads," he said, his lips still hovering over hers and she smiled before he kissed her again.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Madalynn, happy birthday to you!" Nora, Andrew, Chris, Casey, Emily, Don, Danny, and Lindsey chorused while Madalynn blushed as she sat on the sofa next to Don who held her birthday cake close to her so she could blow out the number two and the number six candle with ease. At the end of the song she took a shallow breath, closed her eyes and blew out the candles to a round of applause.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," she said still blushing deeply as she looked around to her family and friends.

"It's your birthday," Lindsey said with a smile from her spot sitting on the arm of the armchair while Danny occupied the seat. Madalynn was slightly surprised to learn that shortly after Don and she started dating that Lindsey and Danny took their relationship to the next level and they too started dating. "I don't care what you say; you want to be showered with a little bit of attention."

"Well, it's not like I haven't been shown any attention over the last week," Madalynn said with a smile earning a chuckle from Lindsey while Nora started cutting up the bakery bought chocolate cake and handing pieces out to everyone.

"You know you love it," Chris said and everyone laughed while Madalynn rolled her eyes. "It's true. When we were growing up, she did everything she could to be the center of attention."

"Yeah, until I was like thirteen," Madalynn said and Chris laughed after he took a drink of his coffee.

"That was when you started to try and get our friends' attention; dressing up and stealing mom's perfume to get the guys to notice you," Chris teased and Madalynn blushed.

"You didn't!" Emily and Lindsey said at the same time, which only made Madalynn blush more.

"She managed to get Don's attention that night at Sully's," Danny said with a wink, which made her mom and dad look at her curiously, but she avoided their gaze.

"You guys are supposed to be nice to me. You really shouldn't encourage him because he'll keep going all night," she said looking at her friends. After a moment, everyone settled into quiet chatter and as Madalynn picked at her cake she heard Don laugh quietly. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"You'd think that was poison the way you're looking at it. You didn't even eat any of the food your ma made," he whispered and she sighed quietly as she looked at her cake.

"Solid food is still a little too much for my stomach," she said quietly as she looked back at Don. "I think I need to stick to soup for a bit longer."

"I'll make you some when everyone leaves." She smiled up at him in thank you, only to have him kiss her forehead after he took a bite of his cake.

"I better not have chocolate on my forehead," she said and he smiled at her.

"You don't," he said after he swallowed his bite and she laughed before she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked around the room and smiled softly as she looked at the laughing faces of her family and her friends.

Casey and Emily seemed to get along with Danny and Lindsey and she happy that they did. It would make get togethers easy to handle because Danny being Don's closest friend the six of them were bound to do things together. Chris was talking, his hands flailing (seemingly a Foster trait because Madalynn did that too when she got passionate about a subject), to Danny; and knowing her brother he was either sharing more embarrassing stories about her or some of the crazy stuff he saw while on duty. Her parents were also talking, but quietly like Don and she had just moments before.

She saw her mother's gaze float over to her before Nora smiled at her. Madalynn returned her smile with one of her own before she found her eyes slowly drifting close and sleep consumed her. Don heard Madalynn's breathing even and slow while her head rested on his arm and he frowned as he looked down at her face only to see her sleeping peacefully.

"Look who's the party pooper," Chris said when he saw that his sister was sound asleep. Everyone laughed quietly while Don held his empty plate in Casey's direction and the man stood and quickly took it from Don.

"I'll get her into bed," Don said quietly and gently shifted so he could lift her from the sofa. She whimpered slightly as he settled her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll help you," Andrew said as he too stood and Don paused and looked at him before he nodded and carried Madalynn into the bedroom. Andrew quickly moved ahead and turned down the bed, oddly enough on the side that Madalynn slept on.

Don carefully put her into the bed before he removed her socks, and he was silently glad he had convinced her to wear sweatpants and one his shirts that morning. He wouldn't have to worry about her being uncomfortable while she slept. He covered her with the blankets before he kissed her forehead and turned to follow Andrew out of the room, but the older man stopped him from exiting the room completely and Don suddenly felt uneasy being alone with Andrew and a sleeping Madalynn lying behind them.

"When we first met," Andrew began quietly, "I was set to lay into you; but then I saw something in Maddie's eyes when you went to change." Don didn't know if he should speak, but his instincts told him to remain silent. "She loves you, Don, and I may be retired but I can still read people and I know you love her too."

"I do, sir," Don said quietly and Andrew waived his words off and nodded his head.

"Just know that if you ever hurt her, and I don't give a shit that you're a cop, I'll make sure you're sorry for it," Andrew promised. Don wanted to smile, he really did, because even though he knew that Andrew was serious and would probably make good on the promise he wasn't worried. He would never hurt Madalynn, at least not intentionally. However, Don knew better than to smile when a father was protecting his daughter so he nodded.

"You won't ever have to worry about that, Andrew," Don said sincerely. "I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good to know," Andrew said before he looked at his daughter and walked out of the room. Don sighed and looked at Madalynn with a small smile before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The November sun was struggling through the clouds and as Madalynn opened her eyes she was greeted by Don's sleeping face. She smiled at his slightly open mouth and the light snore that escaped his lips. She didn't know how she got into bed, but she figured that when she fell asleep on the couch with him. Slowly, she sat up and winced as her side pulled; but she was relieved when it wasn't as bad as it had been the morning before.

Madalynn padded into the bathroom and relieved herself before she washed her hands. She looked at her reflection and frowned. Her usually fair complexion seemed even paler and her eyes were lined by dark circles underneath them. She looked terrible and she wondered how Don could still look at her and not be utterly turned off by what he saw. A quiet knock on the door followed by it opening drew her eyes from her reflection to the reflection of the door. Don looked back at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"Fine," she said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me I look so awful?" she asked as she looked back at her reflection and Don sighed before he pushed open the door and walked into the small bathroom settling his tall frame behind her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Mads, you were shot a week ago and you just got out of the hospital," he told her gently. "I'm not expecting you to be a beauty queen overnight. You should have seen me after the explosion a few years ago, I looked a lot rougher than you do right now." He kissed the crown of her head as his eyes held hers in the mirror. "Besides, I've seen you look a lot worse than this over the last few months," he said earning him the smiling he was going for and an elbow in the gut.

"Not funny," she said in mock anger, but the smile that remained on her face wouldn't let her play up the false emotion.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked and she sighed resting back against him, allowing him to move his right arm around her body, but he kept his left hand on her waist so he wouldn't hurt her injured side.

"Sore, but I'm okay," she said. "Sorry about last night."

"You're on some heavy meds, no one was upset with you," Don said. "Oh, Emily told me to tell you that she'd call you this afternoon and your parents and Chris will be stopping by on their way to the airport. Nora said they'd be here around one."

"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes because she was very comfortable just standing in his arms.

"Hey, no more falling asleep on me," he teased and she opened her eyes, smiling as she looked at his reflection. He chuckled and kissed her head once more. "You feel like breakfast?"

"Can soup count as breakfast?" she asked, still not feeling up to anything solid.

"It can," he said with a laugh before he slowly turned her around to face him. "I'll get dressed and make you some soup."

"You don't have to make it for me. I'm more than capable."

"Mads," he said.

"What?"

"Shut up and let me do something for you for once," he said with a smile and Madalynn blushed slightly.

"Fine," she whispered and he ducked his head down, capturing her lips with his and he carefully pressed her body against his. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"I forgot to give you your present yesterday," he said. "Don't move." He pulled away and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a slightly dazed Madalynn behind as she rested her backside against the sink. It wasn't fair that he had that affect on her, but she wouldn't changed it for anything because she loved the feeling. He came back a second later, a small velvet box in his hand. She frowned as she looked at the box and then up at him. He smiled and shook his head. "It's not a ring," he promised and Madalynn's heart rate slowed. She loved him and was set to spend the rest of her life with him if he wanted her to, but she wasn't quite ready for marriage. "Take it and open it Mads."

Madalynn took the box from him and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the lavender colored gems that were wrapped by silver and she felt tears come to her eyes. They were the earrings she had pointed out to Don from a catalogue for some boutique in lower Manhattan a co-worker had given her. She knew the earrings were expensive and she couldn't believe that he bought them for her.

"Oh, Don," she whispered as she looked up at him and a few tears escaped her eyes. He smiled and raised his hands to her face and wiped at her eyes. "They're beautiful," she said as she sniffed. "I only pointed them out to you because I thought they were pretty. I pointed other pieces out too. You didn't have to -," she started but Don interrupted her.

"Madalynn, I know I didn't have to," Don said. "But I saw the way you looked at them, and I knew then that I wanted to get you them for your birthday."

"Thank you," she said before she closed the box and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "You're too good to me, you know that?" she whispered against his neck and he held her firmly against him.

"Yeah, well, you make me a better man, Mads," he said into her hair before he kissed the side of her head as he held onto her. Six months ago if anyone would have told Don that he would feel the way he felt that very moment, he would have told them that they were nuts because there was no way in hell he was ready to settle down. But, the woman he held in his arms made him think about forever.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

To see the earrings Don gave Madalynn I've put a link on my profile page. I've also put the link for Madalynn's dress that she wore on their date there too. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

First, I am very, very sorry that it's taken me so long to update. However, thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter and hopefully if things go according to plan I'll have Chapter 10 up very very soon. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

After a week of relaxation at home, and Don refusing to let her do anything for herself when he was around, Madalynn was back at work. Granted she only had a two day work week thanks to Thanksgiving being Thursday, but she was happy to be back at work. Her side still pulled and ached every once in a while, but she took Tylenol when she needed to. She was finishing a report as the day came to an end when her desk phone rang. Making sure she saved her work, she picked up the receiver and tucked it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Madalynn Foster," she said and she heard a deep chuckle on the other end of the line.

"You know, I don't think that I've ever heard you say your full name," Don said and Madalynn rolled her eyes but smiled as she typed.

"Well now you have," she said quietly so her co-workers in the surround cubicles didn't hear. "So, did you call me at work to hear me say my name or did you need something?" she teased and Don laughed again. Madalynn tucked her hair behind her free left ear and gently touched one of the earrings she wore, which just happened to be the very earrings Don had given her for her birthday.

"I actually called to see what your plans were for Thanksgiving," Don said. "I'm one of the rare men in blue that actually got the day off and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my parents' house," he added and Madalynn stopped typing. She raised her head and grabbed the receiver holding it to her ear by hand instead of using her shoulder.

"I'd love to Don," she said. "Have you already talked to them yet?"

"Not yet," Don said. "I wanted to make sure you wanted to meet the chaos that is my family around the holidays."

"Don," she chided, "my family is just as crazy and I want to meet your family. You've met mine and it wasn't too bad was it?"

"Yeah, well, you won't be half naked when you meet them for the very first time," he said and Madalynn laughed quietly.

"No, I won't," she said. "Talk to them and see if it's all right if you bring a guest for dinner. You don't have to tell them you're bringing your girlfriend that will stop them from preparing questions." Don laughed and looked around his the pit before he leaned on his desk with his left elbow and sighed quietly.

"Don't worry Mads, I'll prepare you for the assault," he said and Madalynn laughed softly.

"Thank you for that," she said softly before she tucked the phone on her shoulder once more and started typing. "Ask your mom if she wants me to bring anything for dinner when you talk to them would you?" Madalynn asked as she quickly saved the report and started to e-mail it to her supervisor. "If she's got the main courses covered, I can always cover desert."

"Okay, Mads, I will," he said softly with a light chuckle. "I'll talk to you later, when you get off."

"Okay, Don," she said.

"Love you," he said quickly and Madalynn smiled.

"I love you too, Don," she whispered back.

"Bye."

"Bye," she said with a small laugh before she hung up the phone and finished her e-mail and sent off the report, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

* * *

Don took a deep breath after he walked into his apartment. A shower awaited him, but first he had a phone call to make. After shrugging off his jacket he walked over to the living room window and flipped open his phone before he hit a few buttons and dialed his parents' house. "Hello?" came his mother's voice and Don smiled.

"Hey, Ma," Don said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Donnie!" she said happily. "How are you doing? It's been a little while since I heard from you. Were you able to get Thursday off?" she asked and Don smiled

"Yeah, that's actually what I was calling you about," Don said.

"Oh? What's going on?" she asked sweetly and Don chuckled.

"Nothing terrible, Ma, I promise." He heard her sigh and he took a deep breath. "I was actually calling to ask you to set an extra seat. I want to bring my girlfriend home to meet you, pops, and everybody."

"What?" she asked her voice an octave or two higher than normal, which made Don laugh once more.

"Don't sound so surprised," Don said.

"It's just been so long since we met any of your girlfriends, Donnie," she said after she cleared her throat. "I think the last one was when you were in high school, Claire, I think." Don rolled his eyes.

"Ma, I dated Claire my junior year of high school," Don said. "I think you've met more girls than just her."

"She's the only one I can remember," she said absently, as if she was thinking. The more Don thought about it, he didn't think she'd met any of the other girls he dated over the years; however, he'd hopefully get her to drop the subject. "I'll have to ask your sisters."

"Now, Ma, I don't want you guys gaining up on her," he said. "We've been seeing each other since August and I just met her family because they came in for a surprise visit and she wants, well, I want her to meet you guys."

"Well, Donnie, I can't promise anything won't come from your sisters, but I'll be good and I'll make sure your father toes the line," she said and Don could almost see the bubbling smile on her lips. There was also little doubt in his mind the second they hung up she'd be calling his three sisters and telling them all that he was bring his _girlfriend _over for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Thanks, Ma," he said. "Oh, she wanted me to ask if there was anything you wanted her to bring."

"She's not just going to buy something is she? What I know of the women you've dated in the past, they're not ones for kitchens." Don couldn't help but laugh at that. She wasn't lying, but it was funny to him to hear his mom say it.

"No, Madalynn is an excellent cook," Don said. "She's been feeding me just about as good as you did when we grew up."

"Oh? Well, how is she at pies?" she asked. "I didn't get the order for the pumpkin and apple pies in time at the bakery and I'm debating on getting one of those frozen ones."

"I'm sure Madalynn can manage," he said repeating her name and wondered if she was going to catch on.

"So, her name is Madalynn," she said finally and Don smiled. "Does she come from good family?"

"She does, but I'll let her tell you more when we come over on Thursday," Don said with a grin. "What time do you want us there?"

"How about noon? That way we can get all the introductions out of the way and Madalynn can help your sisters and I get dinner all set."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks, Ma," Don said

"You're welcome, Donnie, I can't wait to meet Madalynn," she said happily and Don laughed once more.

"I can't wait for you to meet her too. I know you guys will love her," Don said. "I'll see you Thursday."

"All right, Donnie, take care. Love you," she said.

"I love you too, Ma," he said before he hung up the phone just in time to hear his apartment door close. Don frowned and turned around quickly, hand on his gun, only to lower his hand and sigh when he saw a red cheeked Madalynn holding a brown bag close to her chest.

"Hi," she said with a smile before she walked over to him and placed her slightly chilly lips on his chin. The only thing she could reach thanks to the bag in her arms and her height.

"Hey," he said with a lopsided smile. The smell of curry assaulted his nose and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know you love to come to my place all the time, but I think it's only fair that we spend equal time here," she said. "I stopped at that Indian restaurant you love on the way and got your favorites, so, while you're getting comfortable I'll get dinner all set up." She walked around the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. Don laughed quietly as he shook his head. She came out of the kitchen a second later and hung up her jacket and took off her boots. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a simple cream colored sweater, but she looked beautiful. He moved quickly and gently caught her around the waist turning her around to look up at him.

"Before we do all that, I want to let you know I called my Ma," he said slowly and she raised a dark eyebrow.

"And what did she say?" she asked sweetly tilting her head to the side. Don smiled and raised his right hand from her waist and tucked her hair behind her ear before he ran his thumb across her still flushed and slightly chilly cheek.

"She's looking forward to meeting you, and that she'd like you to bring an apple and pumpkin pie if it's not too much trouble," he said and she smiled.

"Ah, she picked the two pies I rock at," she said as she laughed and pulled herself from his arms. "Shower, you smell like hell."

"Hey," Don said as he laughed. "I was trudging through one of the landfills today, not exactly the most pleasant smelling places."

"Ew, and I kissed you?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"You are asking for trouble," he said as he grabbed her waist firmly and pulled her close. However, she gasped and winced as she coward away from him. "Damn it, Mads, I'm sorry," he said as he quickly let go of her and held up his hands. She may have been fine and dandy, but the wounds on her stomach and back were still very sore and tender. "I forgot. Are you-," she silenced him by raising her hand to his lips.

"Don, I'm okay," she said forcing a smile. She lowered her fingers from his lips and wrapped her hand around his tie. She pulled on it, bringing his face down to hers. "You'll make it up to me later." Don grinned before she captured his lips and kissed him deeply. After only a few glorious seconds, she pulled away and smirked at him. "Now shower."

"Will you do that again when I come out?" he asked huskily and Madalynn's smirk remained on her lips.

"Dinner first and then we'll see," she said before she pecked his lips and walked back into the kitchen. Don sighed and shook his head as he walked into his bedroom to get a change of clothes.

"That woman is going to be the death of me," he whispered to himself, but he smiled all the same.

* * *

"Don are you sure I didn't under dress?" Madalynn asked as they drove out to his parents' house and Don chuckled as he glanced at her. She'd dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a fitted black v-neck three quarter length sweater and she was worried that she was underdressed for Thanksgiving dinner with Don's family. She'd also worn the earrings Don had given her for her birthday once more. She loved them, and wore them as often as her outfits allowed.

"Mads, for the millionth time you look beautiful," he said and Madalynn sighed quietly as she pulled her gloves out of her jacket pockets and played with them. "You don't have any reason to be so worried. They're not going to attack you."

"I know, I'm just nervous," she said. "What if they don't like me?'

"They'll love you, Mads, I know they will," he said sounding far more sure of himself than Madalynn was and she sighed as she nodded her head.

"I hope they like my pies," she said absently and Don held his laugh back knowing it would only make her upset and even more nervous.

"If they taste half as good as the smelt when you were making them this morning, I'll bet they will." He felt like he had been reassuring her all morning, and he knew he had been. She'd barely slept the night before and was up at six to make the pies so they'd be fresh 

that day. He knew she was nervous, and he'd done all he could to tell her that she'd fit right in, but she didn't believe him. Soon, they pulled up in front of the house he and his three older sisters grew up in and he look put the car in park before he turned his blue eyes to the woman he loved. "You ready?" he asked with a grin and Madalynn let out a heavy breath as she slid on her gloves.

"Yeah," she whispered before her hazel eyes were on him and an uncertain smile was one her face.

"Hey," he gestured for her to come closer and she leaned over to his side of the car and he placed a kiss on her left cheek. "I love you," he said and Madalynn smiled at him, her face relaxing for the first time that day.

"I love you too," she said back. Those words were so easy to say to him that it was strange, but she wouldn't change the effect they had on her for anything. "Help me with the pies?" she asked and he smiled before he pecked her lips.

"Sure," he said softly before the pair climbed from the car and took the pies; in their respected boxes Madalynn put them in, out of the backseat. They each took a pie in their hands before they made their way up the walkway. Madalynn's heart was pounding in her chest and she hoped against hope that she didn't screw anything up.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I hope you all are having a nice weekend. Thank you for reading and to those of you that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Before they even got halfway up the walk, the door to the house swung open and three women, who were not much older than Don, came charging from the house. "You must be Madalynn," one said with a bright smile as she walked past Don and took the pie from startled Madalynn's hands before she handed it off to one of the other women. Two had long black hair while the other's hair was above her shoulders and dark brown. All three were very pretty and the other long haired woman carried the same blue eyes Don did. "I'm Diane, Donnie's oldest sister," she said as she laced her arm with Madalynn's. "Let's get you inside where it's warm." She started to pull Madalynn inside and Madalynn threw a look over her shoulder to see Don sigh before he followed.

"Di, let her go," Don said, but his words of protest fell on deaf ears while Diane ushered Madalynn into the warm house and helped her with her jacket.

"I've met a few of Donnie's girls over the years, and you are nothing like I expected," Diane said as he hung up Madalynn's jacket and Don came inside the foyer with the other two women following. "You're much prettier," she added.

"Diane, come on give her a minute to breath," Don said as Madalynn blushed but smiled at Diane.

"Lighten up Donnie," Diane said. "Take the pie from Doreen and bring them into the kitchen so we can introduce Madalynn to everyone." The woman that Madalynn assumed was Doreen, the one with the shoulder length brown hair, handed the pie to Don without hesitating and Diane once again pulled Madalynn's arm and pulled her into the living room. Madalynn heard Don sigh before his heavy footfalls echoed away while Madalynn found herself surrounded and alone.

An older man sat in a recliner and smiled at her with a somewhat apologetic smile as Diane pulled her into the room. Three other men sat on the sofa, one holding a small baby while another stood and walked over to a playpen taking a little girl with her thin black hair in pigtails on the top of her head. The three men were completely different and Madalynn assumed they had to have been Don's sisters' husbands and/or boyfriends.

"Now, we'll forgive you if you don't get everyone's names down, but let's get the introductions out of the way shall we?" Diane asked and Madalynn nodded, slightly overwhelmed. "As you know I'm Diane, the oldest of the Flack children and after me is Doreen," she gestured to the brown haired woman and Madalynn smiled and nodded her head. "Followed by Daisy," she said as she pointed to the long black haired woman whose eyes matched Don's. "Then you know Don of course."

"Of course," Madalynn ventured making Diane smile.

"The one holding the most precious little girl in the world is my husband Kevin," Diane said with a smile and the tall blonde man smiled as he waived his hand. "That's our daughter Mackenzie." At her name and at seeing a new face Mackenzie bit her lip and tucked her head into her father's neck making the room laugh. Madalynn smiled and shook her head slightly. Mackenzie did the same thing Madalynn's niece Hannah did every time she met someone new. Granted Hannah was seven, but she still ran behind Adam, Madalynn's oldest brother, or his wife Nancy whenever she was around a bunch of people she didn't know very well yet. Her nephew Evan was the same but he was around Mackenzie's age.

"The man on the sofa not holding the little drool machine is Larry, Doreen's fiancé." The husky man with short brown hair smiled and adjusted his glasses on his face and Madalynn nodded her head. "The one holding the baby is Oliver, Daisy's husband, and the baby is Joshua their eight month old."

Madalynn was good with names and she quickly took them all into memory. She just hoped that she didn't mix them up and put them to the wrong face. Everyone seemed nice and they were all smiling at her like they knew something she didn't. Without introduction, she knew that the older man was Don's father and when he stood from the chair, Don and an older woman she assumed was his mom came out of the kitchen.

"Diane, I told you girls not to attack the poor girl," she said as Don walked over and pried Madalynn away from Diane who smirked at her brother.

"Run and tell mom?" she whispered and Madalynn giggled while Don looked down at her with a mock glare. "We just wanted to introduce Madalynn to everyone," Diane said and Don's mother sighed.

"Well, you could have at least have let her get in the house first."

"It's all right, Mrs. Flack," Madalynn said as she turned her eyes to woman with gray hair who, much to her surprise given the height of everyone else in the room, stood no taller than Madalynn. "I'm glad to have introductions out of the way."

"Please, Madalynn call me Kathy and those pies look beautiful by the way," she said with a smile. "Donnie told me you made them just this morning."

"I wanted them to be fresh for today," Madalynn said and Kathy smiled at her.

"Donnie, you stay out here with your father and the boys while Madalynn helps me and your sisters in the kitchen," Kathy said turning her eyes to Don, who sighed once more and looked down at Madalynn.

"Mom won't let them be too hard on you, Mads," he whispered. "You'll do fine." Madalynn nodded and smiled up at him before he kissed her temple and let go of her. Madalynn blushed at the smile she saw on Kathy's face and the tutting from Diane behind her before she followed Kathy into the kitchen.

After five minutes of debating on what assignment Madalynn should have been given, Kathy decided she should peel the potatoes for boiling. Madalynn had no problem with her task and quickly put on the apron Kathy handed her and settled herself with the potatoes at the island while the others did their various tasks.

"So, Madalynn, how did you and Donnie meet?" Diane asked as Madalynn started to peel her first potato with the paring knife Kathy gave her.

"We actually met at a bar during a baseball game," Madalynn said. "After the game a friend of mine and I beat him and his friend at a couple of games of pool."

"Really? You play pool?" Doreen asked and Madalynn smiled as she looked at the older woman. "For some reason I don't get that vibe from you."

"I may look like a complete girly girl, but growing up with three older brothers I was a tomboy until about my junior year of college," Madalynn admitted with a quiet laugh. Diane, Doreen, and Daisy laughed while Kathy smiled as she checked the turkey.

"You've got three older brothers?" Daisy asked and Madalynn nodded.

"Where are you from, originally, I mean," Diane said. "You're no New Yorker that's for sure."

"What does that mean?" Madalynn asked laughing and Diane smiled.

"You're too sweet," Diane said and Madalynn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that sweet, and you can ask your brother about that," Madalynn said as she pointed the knife playfully at Diane as she grabbed another potato. Diane raised an eyebrow while Doreen and Daisy laughed. "And to answer your question, I'm from Minnesota."

"That explains it," Diane said and Madalynn smiled. She liked Diane and the others. She just hoped they liked her. "So, what was it about my brother that caught your attention?"

"In all honesty, his eyes caught my attention first," Madalynn admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's always the eyes!" Doreen said. "Or the dimples."

"His dimples got me next," Madalynn teased and laughter echoed throughout the kitchen while Kathy hung back and watched the four women with a smile on her face. "But what hooked me was him."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked and she had four pairs of eyes focused on her.

"He's a great guy," Madalynn said with a slight shrug. "I really don't know how to explain it, he just . . . he just seems to help everything make sense."

"Damn girl, you got it bad," Diane said with a smile breaking the long silence that settled around the women. Madalynn laughed quietly while she blushed and turned her eyes to the potato in her hand. Small talk settled in the kitchen and Kathy was happy to just watch them interact.

Kathy liked Madalynn and she certainly was pretty enough, but she wasn't the type she knew Don usually went for. In Kathy's eyes that made Madalynn a breath of fresh air from some of the stories she heard from her daughters. Madalynn had been introduced to the family not fifteen minutes before and she already found a place. She spoke easily with her girls and they also seemed to like her, so, that was also a good thing about the young woman. However, she wanted to learn a little more about Madalynn before she decided if she was right for her son or not.

* * *

"Ma, I don't think I can eat another bite," Don said as he pushed his plate away from him and put his hand on her stomach. Everyone laughed while little Joshua squealed as he smeared mashed potatoes all over his face.

"Well, we've got Madalynn's pies to enjoy," Kathy said. "So, you better have some room left." Don looked at Madalynn who was seated beside him and she had been quiet for most of the dinner. As if sensing his eyes on her she looked at him and he smiled, moving his hand from his stomach and taking her left hand into his. "Diane, help me with them would you?" Kathy and Diane stood from the table and Don leaned in closer to Madalynn.

"Mads, what's up?" Don asked and Madalynn sighed quietly as she looked at him.

"I don't think your mom likes me too much," Madalynn said quietly.

"What? That's crazy," he said and she bit her lower lip.

"When we were getting dinner together, she barely said a word to me," Madalynn said. "You sisters like me, I think, and I like them; but I don't think she likes me." Their private conversation ended when Don Senior spoke up.

"So, Madalynn, what does your father do?" he asked and Madalynn looked away from her Don and at the older one.

"He's a retired sergeant with the St. Paul police department," Madalynn said and Don Senior raised an eyebrow. Everyone was silent with the exception of Mackenzie who was asking Kevin why she had to eat her green beans and Joshua who was still having a ball smearing around his mashed potatoes.

"Really?" he asked and Madalynn nodded.

"Her brothers are also in the force," Don said as he squeezed her hand and took a drink of his soda.

"So, you come from a family of cops?" Daisy asked and Madalynn nodded.

"Which explains why she's able to put up with me," Don added and everyone laughed again. Kathy and Diane came out of the kitchen pies, a small container of vanilla ice cream and a can of whipping cream in hand. Everyone eyed the pies and placed their order for the kind they would like and when Don put a piece of apple in front of Madalynn she quietly thanked him.

She was thankful that the focus wasn't on her for at least a few more seconds while everyone got their desert. But once everyone started to tuck in, Madalynn held her breath while she waited for everyone to try the pie, and when she heard a chorus of surprised 'ohs' and a few happy murmurs everyone looked at her, but Kathy was the first to speak.

"I think I'm going to have to rethink ever ordering from Chelsea's again," Kathy said. "The apple is wonderful, Madalynn."

"Pumpkin's awesome too," Diane chimed in. Madalynn laughed as everyone nodded and Don smiled.

"Told you," Don said and Madalynn nudged his arm with her elbow and he winked at her making her blush even more and smile. Even though she didn't think Kathy cared for her too much, she was happy she was there and felt more at home than she even expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! I hope you all don't hate me too much for the slight wait. I am a little proud of this chapter and I hope you like it as well. As as I ask every time, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Time seemed to pass slowly for Don and Madalynn. Thanksgiving had been a success and the happy couple was planning on spending their first Christmas together with just each other. It was two days before Christmas and Madalynn was putting the finishing touches on the small fake tree she bought for her apartment the first Christmas she spent alone in New York City when she moved to the Big Apple. It really wasn't much to look at, but it was a tree and that was all that mattered.

"Hey," Don said as he walked into her apartment and took off his jacket. She turned slightly and smiled at him, small ornament in hand.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she watched him hang up his jacket and put it away before she returned her attention to her small tree. Don slowly closed the closet door and smiled as he watched her place the last few mini ornaments on the small tree. It had been a long Sunday and he was glad to be home, well, to Madalynn's place anyway. However, he'd been spending less and less time at his place and more and more at hers. He walked over to her and took a deep breath as the light scent of her perfume washed over him.

"It looks great," he whispered as he slid his hands on her waist and rested his hands on her sides. She laughed and put the empty ornament box on the table the tree sat on and turned around in his arms.

"Sure it does," she said sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It does," he assured her as his light eyes flickered to the glowing tree and then back to her hazel eyes. "It's been awhile since I've actually had a tree, I mean, aside from the one at my folks' place."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "I bought this one when I came out here so I'd have some sense of the holiday while I spent it alone."

"You spent your first Christmas alone?" he asked as he raised his right hand to her face and tucked some of the hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"Well, I moved out here the first of December and I didn't have time available to take off of work and with the city as expensive as it is I really couldn't afford it anyway."

"You're not going to miss flying home for Christmas, are you Mads?" he asked as he let his hand rest on her neck and she smiled up at him.

"No, Don, I'm not," she said. "I saw my parents last month and I think they can do with one, or two, less mouths to feed this year." Don chuckled as he looked down at her and she slid her hands down his chest. "Besides, mom already sent our presents."

"_Our_ presents?" he asked as his thumb rubbed along her jaw.

"You didn't think they'd forget you did you?' she asked after she laughed quietly. "You're part of the family now."

"Speaking of families, ma wanted me to thank you for your pie recipes and that she'll give you her manicotti recipe like you asked for once she writes it out for you," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Good," she said. "She said it's your favorite and I want to give it a try before I make it for your birthday." She raised up on her toes, kissed his chin, and pulled away from him before she returned to the tree.

"Like I've told you a million times, you spoil me, Mads," he whispered wrapping his hands around her wrists stilling her hands from moving the ornaments around and fussing with the branches. Her heart raced as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her exposed neck, right behind her ear. She shivered as his warm breath danced across her skin and she closed her eyes while he pulled her arms close to her body, settling her forearms against her stomach.

"Don," she whimpered before she quickly pulled away from him and turned around so she was facing him. He frowned, confused as to why she pulled away. However, his confusion melted away when she took his hand into hers and pulled him through the living room. "I have something for you," she said quietly and he grinned.

"What?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing like that Donald," she chided teasingly as she guided him into the kitchen. Once she had recovered from her injuries she had been a little insatiable, but over the last couple of days leading up to the holidays she calmed down. He'd admit to no one that he was slightly disappointed, but he knew that they didn't have to sleep together all the time. He loved her and enjoyed just sitting on the sofa watching a movie with her or talking about mindless things; but he liked it when she took control like she had been. Gave him a new prospective.

She hopped up on the counter after she let go of his hand and he laughed quietly as he stood back. Then, she picked up something white from the counter. It took him a minute but he realized it was an envelope. Slowly, she held it out to him, waiting for him to take it. "What's this?" he asked as he took it and looked down at the plain white envelope.

"It is part of your Christmas gift from me," she said quietly and he looked at her with a slight frown. "Open it, Don," she urged.

"It's not Christmas yet," he said simply.

"You'll have several gifts from me on Christmas, but I want you to have this one now. I've had it for a week and it's driving me insane," she said and Don laughed before he gave in and opened the envelope. He pulled the slip of paper out and he unfolded the paper only to have his eyes widen. "You probably will miss most of them because of work but I thought-," he cut off her sentence with a searing, mind blowing kiss, and if she hadn't been sitting down on the counter she was sure her legs would have caved under.

"How in the hell could you afford these?" he asked, his hot breath dancing across her face as his remained an inch from hers. Madalynn's brain wasn't working quite right and she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Um, what?" she asked and he laughed as he put the envelope and the paper on the counter next to her and put his hands on each side of her face.

"How in the hell could you afford to buy me Yankee season tickets at the new stadium?" he asked with more detail for her still recovering brain to understand the question. She smiled up at his surprised and amazed expression and reached forward, sliding her hands underneath his suit jacket and grasping the sides of his dress shirt. Her brain was working again and she was thrilled that he loved his present.

"Emily's uncle works in the Yankee's front office," she managed before she cleared her throat. "He worked some of his magic for me.

"Mads, there is no way I am letting you spend that much money on me," he said as he slid his hands to her neck, holding onto her firmly while his thumbs ran along her jaw; his blue eyes blazing into hers.

"I worked out a deal with him, Don," she said with a smile while he frowned. "I paid one third of their original cost and promised to do his income taxes for three years free of charge. Now you and Danny will be able to go to a game when neither of you have to work or when the Twins come into town we can go and be on opposing sides for once." He laughed and shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her once more, but that time he was far gentler than the first.

* * *

"She got you what?" Danny asked, practically spitting out his coffee as he and Don stood in the break room of the lab on Christmas Eve. Don had gone up to wish everyone a happy holiday at the end of his half day. He was going to his folks' place to spend a few hours with them before he went off to Madalynn's. He was going to bring her with him to his parents' place, but she wanted to get a few extra hours in at work, so, she told him to go on without him.

"Yankee season tickets, they're a hell of a pair too. I checked out the seating and they're four rows up from the Yankee dugout. I really don't know how she did it," Don said as he leaned back against the counter. He still couldn't believe she'd done that for him and now his gifts for her seemed mediocre.

"Sure she doesn't have a sister?" Danny asked and Don laughed. While Danny grinned over his coffee; even though it was nearly one in the afternoon Danny still downed the hot liquid.

"Don't let Monroe hear you say that, Messer," Don warned and Danny shook his head as he shrugged and took another drink of his coffee. "It's quiet today."

"You're going to jinx us and your holiday plans will be shot," Danny said and Don smiled.

"I put in for this time back in October, so, I am not planning on working any later," Don said. "I should get going anyway."

"Tell Madalynn I said Merry Christmas," Danny said and Don nodded as he headed out of the break room.

"I will and you too, man," Don said. He left the building and just as he was climbing into his car, his phone rang. Sighing, he pulled it from his coat pocket and smiled when he saw 'Mads' flashing on the screen. "Hey, how's my girl?" he asked and his answer was the soft laugh he loved to hear.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I was just calling to see if you were on your way to your parents' house."

"I'm just leaving the prescient and I'll be heading out there," Don said as he nodded at a few of his fellow detectives and left the building, pulling his jacket a little tighter to ward off the sudden drop in temperature the city took on that day.

"You remembered their presents right?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yes, Mads, I remembered their gifts," he said as he climbed in the car. "I've got them in the trunk."

"And you remembered Mackenzie's stocking and Joshua's too?" Don rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm forgetful?" he asked and Madalynn was silent for a second.

"No, I just didn't want your family to think we forgot anyone," Madalynn said.

"We normally just do the secret Santa thing with each other, with ma and pop excluded," he said. "You've broke the tradition already."

"Will Kathy be upset?" Madalynn asked and once again Don rolled his eyes before he sighed.

"She won't, Mads, now quit worrying that beautiful head of yours. I want you in one piece when I get back."

"I will be," she said quietly. Don froze as he put the key in the ignition. Something didn't quite sound right in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and he heard her laugh nervously.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. I'll see you around eightish?" she asked, but something still sounded off to him. However, he'd wait until he got home to talk to her about it.

"Okay, Mads," he said gently. "Love you."

"I love you too, Don; so much," she said and his frown only deepened. "Drive safe okay?"

"Okay. Bye," he said.

"Bye." Their line disconnected and he started the car and made his way to his parents' house. However, he couldn't get his mind off of Madalynn, what it was that was troubling her, and how he could fix it.

* * *

"Emily, what am I going to do?" Madalynn asked as Emily walked into Madalynn's apartment brown bag in hand.

"You don't know anything for sure yet Madalynn," Emily assured her slightly panicked friend.

"I lied to him, Em," Madalynn said her voice shaking with her obvious distress. "I lied and I told him that I was working late. I've never lied to him. Ever."

"Madalynn, calm down," Emily ordered as she put her purse down on the dining room table and handed her the brown bag. "I bought three of them. Take them all at the same time." With shaking hands Madalynn took the brown bag and nodded before she went into the bathroom. Emily sighed and ran a hand across her forehead as she sighed heavily. About five minutes later Madalynn came out of the bathroom, and grabbed the egg timer from the kitchen setting it for fifteen minutes and sitting at the dining room table with Emily. "How late are you?"

"Just two weeks, but . . .," Madalynn trailed off. "I haven't been on birth control since the shooting and, well, when I was feeling better I went a little crazy and I know we weren't always so careful." Madalynn face flushed with mild embarrassment and frustration.

"Gotta love the rush of hormones," Emily said with a stiff smile. Madalynn sighed and put her head in her hands as she leaned on the table. "Madalynn, will it really be that bad if you are pregnant?"

"No, but I've sort of done all of this backwards haven't I?" she asked as she stood fully and looked at Emily. "I rushed into everything with him."

"You love him don't you?" Emily asked with a frown and Madalynn scoffed.

"Of course I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. I'd do anything for him. I'm just scared," Madalynn said and Emily reached over and covered Madalynn's hands with hers.

"Don loves you too, Madalynn, you should have seen him when you were lying in the hospital," Emily said. "I thought he was going to collapse and when I talked to Lindsey she told me that they put him on desk duty because he could barely focus on anything. Give him a little more credit, Madalynn."

"It's not Don I'm worried about," Madalynn said and Emily frowned. "I went on birth control because I wasn't ready to have kids, because I don't know if I'll be . . . if I'll be a good mom."

"That's ridiculous," Emily said as she pulled her hands back and looked at Madalynn with a frown. "You'll be a great mom, Madalynn, but are you ready to have a child now?" Madalynn thought about everything and before she could answer the egg timer dinged. Madalynn looked down at it and that Emily whose eyes flickered to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Madalynn stood and slowly walked the short distance to where her test results waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to Soccer-Bitch, katydid13, and hope4sall for your reviews and thank you to everyone else for reading. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Hours later Madalynn sat on the sofa just staring at the television screen while Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer flashed across the screen. There was nothing else on and seeing as she had seen the show over a million times since she was a little girl, she didn't think much of watching it. Though her face and eyes were focused on the TV her mind was anywhere but. Every single pregnancy test she took came out positive. After the three revealed two pink lines, she gave Emily some money and asked her to go and get two more tests, but of a different brand seeing as the corner store was open until five. Sure enough after taking those two, she received to more positive outcomes. Of course being two weeks late and feeling sick to her stomach sometimes during various times of the day, she should have only needed one test to tell her what she already knew.

After a mini nervous breakdown and a few minutes of unsure crying, Emily had posed her earlier question to Madalynn once more. Was she ready to have a child? And her answer, despite being scared and feeling completely out of her mind, she found her answer to be yes. She was ready to have a child. The child that was just starting to grow inside of her was a part of her and a part of Don. She knew that she would love the baby before he or she even made their presence in the world, and her income was more than enough to support her and her child. Plus, she knew that Don wouldn't let her go at it alone. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

As Rudolph went to commercial, she heard someone slide a key into the door and she knew that Don was home. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was just after seven, she wondered what had him home earlier than she expected. However, it didn't take her long to remember the concern she heard in his voice when she had called him earlier that day. She knew she sounded worried, but she had just realized that she was late an hour before and nervousness had set in. She turned and looked to the door as she heard it open and Don, carrying two rather large Christmas present bags, walked into her apartment.

"Hey," he said with a small smile as he closed the door and sat the bags down on the floor.

"Hey," she said quietly as she watched him take off his coat and walk over to the table where the tree sat. He put the bags down with the rest of the presents Madalynn had laid out earlier that day and walked over to her. He kissed her chastely on the lips and then smiled down at her.

"I'm going to go change and I'll be right out," he said and she nodded before he kissed her forehead and walked into the bedroom taking off his suit jacket. It didn't take long for him to come back out and soon he was settled on the couch next to her as Rudolph started on the television once more. He chuckled and pulled her over to him. She laughed in return and happily snuggled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He was wearing his worn out gray t-shirt that he wore to bed sometimes and a pair of black sweats and like her his feet were bare. For a fleeting second she forgot all about her news, but it didn't last long.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked after a few silent moments of just watching television and she sighed quietly as she lifted her head and looked at him. "You're a terrible liar, Mads," he said quietly. "When you called me today, I could tell that something was wrong. You didn't work late this afternoon, did you?" She felt her cheeks heat as she shook her head and pulled back slightly so she was sitting up, her left leg tucked under her while her right hung over the sofa. Don didn't remove his arm from her and his right hand remained on her lower back.

"No, I didn't," she said as she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Don't," he said and she looked at him. "You've never lied to me before. I figured you probably have one hell of a reason to do so now; and it really wasn't that big of a lie." He winked at her and sent her a crooked smile to make her feel better, and it worked for a second because she gave him a small smile in return before she looked down at her hands. "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath and slowly licked her lips.

"I left work shortly after I talked to you, and Emily came over," she said, still looking down at her hands. "She . . . well . . .," she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to explain it. Even though she had had time to figure it out, she hadn't settled on a way to tell him.

"Come on Mads, you know you can tell me anything," Don urged as his hand rubbed her back and his left hand came to her face and raised her chin so she was looking at him.

"She brought some things over, some things I asked her to bring because I needed to take them to find out . . . to know for sure." Don frowned as he turned to face her and rested his left hand on her face.

"To know what, Mads?" he asked and she felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes as he looked at her with such concern and worry.

"I'm pregnant, Don," she whispered, her voice trembling. His hands stilled, his eyes locked with hers, and she did her best to hold his shocked gaze. He didn't move, he seemed frozen as they stared at each other and the silence seemed never ending. A tear slid down her cheek and hit Don's hand before it slid down his palm. "Don," she said, her voice breaking instead of trembling and he pulled her close hugging her tightly to him. His left hand held her head as she buried her face in his neck and he wrapped his other arm around her back.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice quiet and she nodded as best she could while pressed against him, her hands holding onto the back of his t-shirt tightly.

"Yes," she whispered before she pulled back his hands sliding over her body to rest on her sides while her hands rested on his shoulders. "I took five home pregnancy tests, all positive; but after Christmas I'll go to the doctor to find out for sure."

"I'll go with you," he told her firmly. "We'll go together."

"You're not angry?" Don's hands gripped her tighter and he frowned.

"Why would I be angry? Mads, I had a part in this too. You didn't make the baby by yourself unless there's something you're not telling me and very good at hiding seeing as I've seen every inch of you." Madalynn laughed a tear filled laugh and smiled at him as he moved his right hand to her face and returned her smile with one of his own. "I love you, Mads," he slid his left hand down her side and rested it on her lower stomach. Madalynn quickly moved her hands to cover his. "We'll be just fine. I promise."

After a second, Don shifted their position and wrapped her in his arms. They sat on the sofa, just holding onto each other while they watched Rudolph in silence. However, Don's thoughts were not on the old program on television. He couldn't believe that Madalynn was pregnant, and suddenly his thoughts about what their future together would be were now drastically different and he needed to think of just where they were going.

* * *

As Christmas morning dawned on New York City, Madalynn was already laying in her bed wide awake as she laid next to Don. The man she loved more than anything was sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open and a gentle snore escaping his lips. His left arm was still around her as he laid on his right side facing her and she laid on her left facing him. She had woken up well before the weak sun started to come up and she had spent a majority of that time just staring at Don's sleeping face in the dark room. She knew that Don wasn't exactly thrilled about the news she shared with him the night before, and part of her was conflicted.

She sighed quietly and slipped from his arms and climbed from the bed, gently padding out into the living room. Settling herself onto the sofa, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and stared at the unlit Christmas tree. Underneath it rested the gifts her family sent for them and the gifts Don's parents sent for her along with the gifts they had for each other. Madalynn shook her head and looked down at the top of her knees as she thought over everything.

She felt as though Don didn't know what he wanted anymore. He'd been silent pretty much the entire night and even though he kissed her warmly and told her he loved her as they crawled into bed the night before, she knew he was a million miles away. Fear settled in that he was going to end things with her for a time. That he would want to take a step back and examine just where they were and where they were going. To her it seemed like she'd done everything wrong when it came to her relationship with him, and she worried that she was going to lose him. Suddenly, her stomach swirled and her mouth watered as nausea washed over her.

"Oh god," she whispered as she unwrapped her arms from her stomach and rushed into the bathroom, retching into the porcelain toilet. She tried to be quiet, but she'd been caught off guard and she knew Don would be stumbling out of the bed to see what was going on.

Sure enough, as she heaved one last time and wiped at her mouth with some toilet paper Don was at her side, kneeling next to her as she sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, face red and sweating. She always threw up hard, breaking the small blood vessels in her face and even her eyes if she threw up incredibly hard; and it was the main reason why she hated the flu, a cold, or any disease that would lead to vomiting. Now she could add early pregnancy to the hate list.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice still laced with the sleep she had so rudely woken him from.

"Yeah, sorry, the nausea finally won," she whispered as she looked up at him, but he gave her a sleepy smile and shook his head.

"It's okay, Mads," he said. "I'm going to get you a cool rag and a glass of water." He stood and walked out of the bathroom. Madalynn sighed as she drew her legs up in front of her and rested her arms on her knees before she put her head on her arms. Don paused at the door when he saw her sitting there, breathing deeply to stop herself from getting sick again. He pursed his lips and sighed quietly before he walked into the bathroom and kneeled down in front of her again. "Mads," he whispered gently and she looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said as he held out the glass to her and she took a sip and swished the water around in her mouth before she leaned over the toilet and spit it out. She flushed the toilet once more before she took another drink, but swallowed it that time.

"Come here," he said and gently took her face in his left hand and patted her face with the cool rag. "How's the stomach?" he asked after a minute and she smiled at him when he pulled his hands away.

"Better," she said and he took the glass from her setting it on the counter before he slowly helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said and he shook his head as he hugged her tight and rubbed his hands up and down her back before he kissed the top of her head.

"Mads, don't worry so much about me," he said softly.

"I probably smell like puke," she said and he chuckled.

"I've smelt worse," he teased and she scoffed as she gently shoved at his shoulder and looked up at him. "What? I have. You should smell some of the guys we bring in, worse than the subway on a hot summer day." Madalynn couldn't help but laugh the nausea and worry gone. "I was thinking," he said after they stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, thankful to have a chance to finally hear what had been dancing in his head since she told him that she was pregnant, but the worry was settling in again.

"Everything's going to change in about ten months," he said and her heart started to pound. He raised his hand from her back and gently ran his fingers across her cheek. "I practically live here now and with what I pay for rent at my place and what you pay here, we could find ourselves a nice place that would have enough room for us and the baby." Madalynn blinked several times before she slowly smiled.

"You mean you want to move in together?" she asked and Don chuckled.

"Did you think I was going to let you deal with the midnight feedings and the endless diaper changes on your own?" he asked.

"No, I thought you might have wanted to take a step back," she admitted as she pulled back and closed the toilet lid to sit down again. Her legs were a little shaky and she was finding it hard to stand, especially after what he had just told her. She truly wasn't expecting that. Don frowned and squatted in front of her taking her hands into his.

"You what?" he asked and she blushed.

"You were so quiet last night . . . I thought, well, I thought you'd want to take a break. That we'd been going too fast."

"Mads, I can't go a day without thinking about you," Don said, not able to comprehend that she would even think that he didn't want her in his life. Now, with her having his child, he had an even better reason for her to be. "You're going to have my kid; I'm not going to let you go so easy."

"So, we're really going to do this?" she asked, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face. Don laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are."

"I love you, you know that," she said making him smile.

"I love you too."

"And if I didn't know my mouth was a vomit pit right now, I'd kiss you," she said and Don laughed, far too loud for the early morning, but she didn't mind one bit. He slowly stood and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you back into bed," he told her gently as he grabbed her water and pulled her to her feet once more. Madalynn felt completely different than she did fifteen minutes earlier and the smile Don was giving her was all that she needed to confirm that she had every right to feel as happy as she did that very moment.

"It's Christmas morning isn't it?" she asked as they walked into the bedroom and Don laughed.

"It's only seven, we can sleep in can't we?" he asked and she laughed before her stomach swirled once more and she stopped walking. Why did it have to start that morning? Don frowned and looked at her. "Mads?" he asked.

"I'll be right back," she said before she pulled her hand from his and rushed back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so very sorry for the long wait. I've had a crazy couple of weeks. I had to help a family member move, which left no time to write, and then I got a nasty cold, which I am now just getting over. Thank you all very much for your reviews and to those of you who have added me to their favorites and/or alerts. I hope you like this chapter, and as I always say let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

The winter, aside from a few blisteringly cold days, had been kind to the people of New York City and as March Madness descended upon the city, Madalynn was putting the finishing touches on her and Don's bed in their new and modestly small two bedroom apartment. It was perfect for them and their impending bundle; a bundle that they had not told a soul about yet. The only one that knew Madalynn was pregnant was Emily and she kept true to her word and hadn't told anyone.

"Now, why did Don and you get a two bedroom?" Casey asked as he walked into the bedroom, with a curious look on his face. Emily was at their apartment getting Sunday dinner ready for her parents' visit that afternoon and Don was at work until four. Casey had agreed to help her bring in the last of the boxes from Don's apartment while she finished putting things away. Madalynn laughed quietly as she tightened her ponytail and picked up the laundry basket she had carried the freshly washed linens in.

"You, Emily, Danny, and Lindsay helped us move in all day yesterday and you're just now asking me that?" Madalynn asked as she sat the basket down in its spot between her long dresser and Don's taller one.

"Well, I really didn't want to ask you with everyone around, especially considering the reason why I believe you got the apartment with the second bedroom," he said as he sat down on the foot of the bed. Madalynn sighed quietly as she stood fully, but didn't turn around to look at him.

"What reason would that be?" she asked as she smoothed her hands over her t-shirt and turned around, keeping her face cool and collected.

"On New Years and on Don's birthday you sipped on cider, tea, or water; you've changed your diet; and for the longest time you and toilet were the best of friends," he said. Madalynn's morning, afternoon, and evening sickness dissipated a few weeks ago and thankfully she no longer felt the need to rush to the bathroom. "So, when exactly are you planning on telling me you're pregnant?" She looked down at her sock clad feet before she sighed deeply and looked at him, sliding her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"We haven't told anyone, yet, Case," Madalynn said softly. "Emily knows simply because she was with me when I realized I was late and bought me a bunch of pregnancy tests to take." Casey took a deep breath as he stood and walked over to her. "We didn't plan it, it just happened; but Don and I love each other and we know we can make this work."

"How far along are you?" he asked quietly.

"We just passed the fifteenth week mark," she said as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes pleading with him not to be angry. "We wanted to wait to tell everyone because . . . well, you know how the first few months of pregnancy can be. We didn't want to say anything just in case." Casey just looked down at her for a few heartbeats and she grew nervous. "I'm a grown woman, Casey, and I'm more ready now to have a child than I was when I found out."

"I thought I was supposed to be your best friend." Madalynn smiled and gripped his upper arms tightly.

"You are my best friend," she said. "You're like my fourth older brother and I love you to death."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked as she let go of him.

"Because I was scared," she admitted. "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I know Don and I are sort of doing this whole relationship thing backwards, but like I said, we love each other."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Madalynn, and Don's a great guy," he said before he hugged her tightly. "And I'm happy for you two, but I'll be happier if I'm the Godfather." Madalynn laughed as she hugged him back and shook her head.

"You know you will be but you'll have to share that honor with Danny," she said. "Don and I have already been talking that step over." Casey smiled and pulled back from her grasping her face in his hands.

"You'll be a great mom, you know that right?" he asked and she gave him a small smile before she took a deep breath.

"I hope so," she said and he laughed as he let go of her face and stepped back.

"Yeah, well, I know so," he said and she laughed. "Come on let's go grab you a slice before I've got to go home to spend an afternoon with the in-laws."

"That's all right, Case, we've got some leftovers from last night that I'm just going to reheat for lunch and then Don and I are going out to his parents for dinner when he gets off work," she said. "I want to get myself ready for that."

"You going to tell them the news?" he asked and she nodded.

"They knew we were moving in together, but like I said we haven't told anyone about the baby yet," she said. "Don wants to tell them now and I'm going to break the news to my parents over the phone."

"That's going to go well," he said quietly and Madalynn laughed nervously and gave a curt not.

"You're telling me," she said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said. "Call if you need anything." She smiled, nodded, and waived as he walked out the door. It was definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Mads, you've been to my folks' place a million times since we found out. You don't have to be so nervous," Don said as Madalynn nervously brushed out her dark hair and threw the soft locks up into a simple bun.

"Well, we haven't been going there to tell them that their about to be grandparents for the third time over," Madalynn said as she turned to look up at him. He stood leaning against her dresser with his crooked smile plastered on his face. "I'm serious, Don," she said with a small whimper and he chuckled as she shook his head and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mads, they love you and in all honesty my mom will probably freak," he said and she whimpered into his chest while he laughed softly once more. "In a good way," he added. "What I'm not looking forward to," he said slowly as he raised his hand and ran his fingers down her cheek, "is when you call your folks." She whimpered again and turned her head so her nose was against his chest.

"Don't remind me," she said.

"Come on," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "We're going to be late." She took a deep breath and stepped back from his arms.

"Okay, let's go," she said and he smiled as he put his hand on her face and guided her lips to his. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a few minutes of soft and slow kisses, Madalynn pulled her lips away from his, but didn't step out of his grasp or release her grasp on him. "If we keep this up, we're really going to be late."

"That was just to calm you down," he said with a grin before he took her hands from his body and pulled her from the bedroom, laughing quietly. She laughed right along with him as they stopped at the closet to grab their jackets and as he helped her into hers she sighed.

"It didn't really work you know. Now I'm anxious for different reasons," she said and he planted a kiss on her neck.

"I know," he whispered against her skin sending a chill down her back. "Now let's get out of here." He took her hand and Madalynn followed with her heart racing but no longer from nerves.

It had been a nice quiet dinner for Madalynn, Don, Kathy, and Don, Sr., and after cleaning up the four of them sat in the living room catching up on the events over the last couple of weeks and since they last had dinner together. Don, Sr., was settled in his armchair with Kathy in the chair next to him. Don and Madalynn were settled on the sofa, sitting close and when Don laced his fingers with hers, she knew he was about to tell his parents their news.

"Guys, there something Madalynn and I need to tell you," Don said slowly as he looked from Madalynn's nervous hazel eyes to his parents. Kathy sat up in her chair, putting her cup of tea onto the table in between her and Don, Sr.'s, chairs.

"What is it Donnie?" she asked when he didn't say anything right away and Madalynn squeezed his hand.

"We're pregnant," he said and Madalynn's heart swelled slightly when he said 'we' instead of 'Madalynn.' Kathy's eyes widened and Madalynn swallowed hard as her grip tightened on Don's hand and sat up slightly trying to gage their expressions as best she could.

"Oh my," Kathy said quietly.

"Are you two going to get married before the baby comes?" Don, Sr., asked and Don looked at Madalynn with a small smile as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked at him nervously, but his smile only grew.

"Probably not before the baby comes, but sometime after," he said and Madalynn smiled as she felt her cheeks flush. He winked at her before he looked back at his parents. Madalynn slowly looked to Kathy and Don, Sr., only to see them nodding as they looked at each other. Thanks to their silence and what she assumed was acceptance, Madalynn found the courage to speak and she broke the silence.

"I know that this is all sudden," Madalynn said, drawing all eyes to her but she only held Kathy's. "We didn't plan the baby, and when I realized I was pregnant I was scared. We talked everything through and know that our lives are going to change, but we know that they'll be changing for the better." Kathy's small smile gave Madalynn even more courage to continue. "We've had our share of arguments over the last three months, but," she paused and looked at Don, who was giving her his crooked grin, "but we've worked through the issues and we're stronger together because of them. Lord knows we'll have more and we'll work through them."

"You know the life of a police officer's wife is never an easy one, Madalynn," came Kathy's voice and Madalynn looked from her smiling Don to Kathy. Madalynn smiled and nodded her head even though Don and her were not married, they would be and she surprised herself by actually looking forward to that moment.

"I know that, Kathy, I really do," Madalynn said. "It wasn't hard to see the worry etched in my mother's face when my dad went to work or when there were reports of officer involved shootings on the news and she hadn't heard from him since he called during his lunch. I already worry when he goes on duty, but I know it's his job and I love him all the more for it."

"We never expected Donnie to settle down," Don, Sr., said and Don chuckled before he sighed.

"Come on, pop, you know I would have eventually," Don said.

"Not with some of those girls your sisters said you were flaunting around with," Kathy supplied as she pointed at her son and Don looked offended. "But you got it right with Madalynn," she said and Madalynn blushed once more and smiled at Kathy.

The older woman then let out a small scream before she rushed over to Madalynn and quickly pulled her off the sofa, enveloping her in a tight hug as she swung back and forth. Madalynn laughed and hugged her back while Don, Sr., stood along with Don and the father and son hugged. Don had been right about his parents' reaction, and she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

"Mom, calm down!" Madalynn exclaimed into the phone after her mom started freaking out, literally. Don was out with Danny, Casey, and a few of his friends from the precinct and she, unknown to him, had gathered the courage to call her home.

"Madalynn Annemarie Foster, I will not calm down," Nora said firmly. "You're brother broke protocol and nearly cost him and about fifteen other officers their lives in that bust!"

"Then yell at Chris not me!" Madalynn said as she threw the dish towel onto the counter. It was the Saturday following the Sunday dinner with Don's family, and Madalynn had called her parents to tell them that she and Don were having a baby when her mother let loose on her the rage she was feeling towards her brother Chris breaking protocol during a raid on a gang hideout.

"I'm sorry, Maddie it's just your brother still doesn't think before he acts sometimes," Nora said. Madalynn gave her mother a few more minutes to calm down. She had a feeling that her mother would repeat those words to her after a few minutes. Nora sighed and Madalynn heard her take a deep breath. "How are things in New York?"

"Fine," Madalynn said. "Work's been insane because of the season, but by the first of May things will calm down." Madalynn licked her lips and walked out of the kitchen and over to their dining table. She sat down and took a deep breath. "Actually, mom, I called because I needed to tell you, dad, and the guys something."

"What is it Maddie? Is everything okay between you and Don?" Nora asked quickly catching onto Madalynn's nervous tone.

"Things are great between Don and me, mom," Madalynn said. "We, um, we moved in together last week. It's a nice apartment a few blocks from my old place and not far from the precinct for Don."

"Oh, really? That's great Madalynn," Nora said and Madalynn bit her lip.

"You don't think it's great, mom, because you just called me Madalynn," she said.

"Well, I would have preferred you two to be married before you moved in together. I know you two love each other and that you've been together for almost a year, but don't you think things have been moving a little too fast?" Nora asked and Madalynn held back her laugh as she sat back in the chair.

"Believe me, mom, I know I've done things backwards when it comes to my relationship with Don. It's hard to explain, but it all just seems right."

"Don't get me wrong, Maddie, I love Don like he was one of my own; but I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt."

"Mom, I know that Don would never do anything to intentionally hurt me," Madalynn said and she heard her mother sigh once more. "There's something else I need to tell you, mom, and now I'm even more scared to tell you."

"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything," Nora said.

"Don and I are going to have a baby," Madalynn said and she was met by utter silence on the other end of the line for about thirty seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, say something."

"You're pregnant?" Nora asked gently and Madalynn closed her eyes at the surprise in her mother's whisper. "Oh, lord, Madalynn didn't I teach you to use protection?" Madalynn opened her eyes and smiled.

"We did use protection on a regular basis, mom, and I even started taking the pill; but after the shooting I didn't take it for a while and once I was better . . . I got a little carried away."

"When are you due?" Nora asked.

"Late September," Madalynn said. "The twenty-eighth."

"Well, like you said you've done things a little backwards Madalynn and I expected you to be married before you gave me a grandchild; but I'm happy for you and for Don," Nora said. "Is he there with you?"

"No, he doesn't know I called," Madalynn said. "He wanted to be here with me when I did, but he's off watching the college basketball games with the guys." Madalynn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're not disappointed are you?"

"No, Maddie, I'm not," Nora said. "Surprised, yes, but disappointed no. I'm not going to make any promises on your brothers' and father's reaction, but I'll keep them in line."

"Thanks mom," she said as she opened her eyes.

"Don't let work stress you out too much, it's not good for you."

"Work I can handle, mom, I was more stressed and nervous about telling you guys and Don's parents."

"We'll have to meet them and the rest of Don's family," Nora said absently.

"You will."

"Your father's home," Nora said. "I'll call you later tonight, Maddie. I love you, dear."

"Love you too," Madalynn said before they disconnected the line. Madalynn put the receiver down on the table and then put her hands on her lower stomach. Don really hadn't noticed but her lower abdomen puffed out just a little, and she hadn't told him that she'd been feeling small little fluttering in her stomach. With all the stress of a case he had been working, she didn't want to take his focus off his job too much. She raised the sweatshirt up slight and put her hand on her bare stomach and smiled as she thought about the little life growing inside of her.

* * *

Later that night Madalynn was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Don came home. He smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen and she laughed quietly after she took a drink of the cold water. "What?" she asked and he shook his head as he gestured her over to him with his right index finger. She raised a dark eyebrow before she walked over, put her bottle on the counter, and he moved his hand to her face. He kissed her softly, and smiled brightly down at her after she pulled away. "Did you have a nice time?" she asked as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"I did, what did you do today?" he asked, his voice slightly rough. She figured his team must have won because his voice was probably hoarse from cheering.

"I called my mom," Madalynn said and Don lowered his hand to her neck with a frown set on his face. "She was surprised, but said she was happy for us. Then she called back about thirty minutes ago and said the guys want to castrate you but dad told them that you were going to end up marrying me anyway so it didn't really matter that I was pregnant." Don laughed at that and Madalynn smiled.

"He's sure about that?" he teased and she playfully hit his chest.

"He got on the phone and told me that he knew you were going to marry me ever since that first lunch," she said and he pulled her closer after his moved his hand around her arm and to her lower back. "I told him that you haven't asked me to marry you."

"And he told you I will be though didn't he?" he asked and Madalynn's smile slipped from her face. "You're the first woman I've ever been with that had me thinking about the 'm' word after a month of dating, Mads. I'm not going to ask you yet, but it'll come when you least expect it." Tears came to her eyes as she smiled at him and he grinned down at her. However, she gasped after a moment and put a hand on her lower stomach. "What?" he asked, his face serious. "What's wrong?" he asked his hands moving to her shoulders as he stepped back and looked at her hand.

"Nothing," she breathed with a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek and he looked at her, concern etched deep in his blue eyes. "I've been feeling little flutters lately and it was a little intense just then."

"You have? Why haven't you told me?" he asked his hands sliding down her body and over her hand on her stomach.

"With the case you were working, I didn't want to distract you," she said and he made a face. She raised her other hand and wiped at the stubborn tear on her cheek. "I'm also starting to show," she added in a whisper and Don quickly maneuvered their hands so he could lift her sweatshirt up slightly and looked at her stomach. He chuckled and turned his bright blue eyes to her hazel, giving her a crooked smile.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," he said.

"I haven't really been showing it off." He lowered her shirt and pulled her close once more before he pushed her hair from her face.

"I know every part of you, Mads, I don't go a day without touching you. You'd think I'd notice."

"Now you know," she said and he shook his head while he smiled and leaned into her.

"Yeah, now I know," he said before he captured her lips with his.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all. So sorry for the wait. Thank you very much to those of you that reviewed and added me to their alert/favorite stories lists. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner," Stella said with a smile as Don shared his and Madalynn's news with her, Sheldon, Danny, and Lindsay as they settled in for an after work round at Sullivan's. Madalynn was going to be joining them soon, but she told him to go ahead and tell them the news before she got there because she ended up working late.

"Congratulations, Flack," Sheldon said and Danny smirked at Don before he took a slow drink of his beer and Lindsay smiled.

"How far along is she?" Lindsay asked and Don put his beer down on the table after he took a sip.

"Eighteen weeks," Don said and Stella smacked his arm. "What was that for?" he asked as he turned her blue eyes to her and everyone else chuckled.

"For waiting so long to tell us!" Stella said.

"Well, we only told our families a couple of weeks ago and with our case load lately personal conversations aren't at the top of the list," Don said as he raised up his hands.

"I also told him to wait until you guys slowed down," came Madalynn's voice and everyone's attention turned to the brunette wearing an empire waist cream blouse under her suit jacket along with her black slacks and black low heeled boots. She smiled at them as everyone shouted 'congratulations' while Don stood from his seat, put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her softly before he ushered her to his vacant seat.

"Water?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Iced tea and a few lemon wedges?" she asked and he nodded with a grin before he walked up to the bar while Madalynn looked at everyone. "So, how's it going?" she asked earning a few laughs.

"I knew something was up when Don kept grabbing every heavy box from you when we were moving you guys," Danny said and Madalynn looked at him, "and why he was animate about you not lugging up any of the furniture."

"I don't know how I didn't notice," Lindsay said drawing Madalynn's attention to her. "You're practically glowing." Madalynn laughed and felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Up until about three weeks ago, I was sick constantly," she said and Don was suddenly at her side, placing the tall glass of iced tea and four lemon wedges settled in a small glass. "Thank you, Don," she said and he smiled at her as he picked up his beer and took a sip.

"Are you guys going to find out what you're having before you deliver?" Sheldon asked and Madalynn looked up at Don. Even with her sitting on the tall stool/chair, Don was slightly taller than her. He looked back down at her and shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about it," he said before he looked at the others.

"Dr. Koskie will be doing my first ultrasound next Friday, we'll decide before then," Madalynn said after she turned her eyes to Sheldon.

"Madalynn?" Stella asked and Madalynn looked to her left and at Stella as she took a sip of her tea. "Are you showing?" From the books she was reading, she was a little bigger than she should have been, but she figured she was gaining a lot of water considering she couldn't get enough to drink.

"Yeah," Madalynn said before she put her glass down and smoothed her blouse over her stomach to reveal the bump that had become her lower abdomen over the last couple of weeks. Stella held out her hand and met Madalynn's gaze. The younger woman smiled and nodded her head. Stella smiled and put her hand on Madalynn's stomach just at the baby fluttered about. Stella smiled and pulled her hand away before she laughed and shook her head making Madalynn laugh.

"Pregnancy looks good on you, Madalynn," Danny said and she blushed slightly as Don moved his hand to the back of her neck, which was exposed thanks to her hair being piled up on top of her head.

"Thanks, Danny," she said.

"I still can't believe it," Lindsay said and Don laughed as his slid his hand down Madalynn's back.

"We couldn't either, but we've had time digest it all," Don said and Madalynn smiled up at him.

"You're going to be a daddy, Flack, you think you can handle it?" Danny asked and everyone laughed while Madalynn wrapped her right arm around Don's waist.

"I'll manage," he said in response before he looked down at Madalynn and smiled. Soon the talk turned from Madalynn and Don's expecting bundle to movies, sports, and various other topics while the friends enjoyed an evening together.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer for him?" Dr. Koskie asked as she readied the machine for Madalynn's ultrasound. "You're my last appointment this afternoon and I don't mind waiting a little longer."

"It's fine, Dr. Koskie," Madalynn said, her tone slightly disappointed. "I knew there was a chance that Don wouldn't have been able to make it because he got another case yesterday."

"Have you tried to call him?" Dr. Koskie asked as she put the gel on the wand and Madalynn nodded as she tugged up the hem of her t-shirt.

"Twice, went to his voicemail both times," Madalynn said. "I'm assuming he's in interrogation because he would answer his phone otherwise."

"Well, let's get started then," Dr. Koskie said. "This might be a bit chilly." She put the want on Madalynn's stomach, but Madalynn didn't feel the chill because her eyes were focused on the screen. A small steady rhythm echoed behind gentle gurgling noises and tears prickled the corners of Madalynn's eyes. However, the sound seemed to echo and when Dr. Koskie made a small noise, Madalynn's eyes turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly worried, but Dr. Koskie simply moved the wand around more on her stomach before she found what she was looking for.

"We've got _two_ steady heartbeats; the babies seem to be doing just fine." Pointing to the screen, Dr. Koskie pointed out two heads, two sets of hands and two sets of feet of two babies and Madalynn's eyes widened.

"T-t-two?" Madalynn stuttered as Dr. Koskie looked at her. "We're having twins?" Madalynn asked her voice barely audible. Dr. Koskie nodded and Madalynn blinked several times before she laughed quietly and rested her head on the pillow behind her while she raised her hands to her face. "Oh, wow."

"Do twins run in Don's family?" Dr. Koskie asked and Madalynn sighed quietly as she lowered her hands.

"I don't know, but my cousin Jessica had triplets without any fertility treatments," Madalynn said and Dr. Koskie smiled.

"Looks like you and Don will have your hands full with two little ones," Dr. Koskie said. "The way they're turned I can't quiet tell if you're having one of each or two boys or two girls."

"That's okay," Madalynn said as she turned her eyes to the screen. "I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Don we're having twins." Dr. Koskie smiled before they continued on.

* * *

Don walked into his and Madalynn's apartment a little after ten, and he was beyond exhausted. However, they got the guy, well woman really, and he was just glad to be home. The television and the lamp in the living room was on, but Madalynn wasn't in sight. It was quiet in the kitchen, so, he assumed she was in the bathroom. He pulled off his suit jacket and walked over to their dining room table and put his jacket on the back of one of the chairs. He was taking off his gun holster and badge when his eyes landed on a stack of black and white images on the table.

"Shit," he whispered as he put his gun and badge on the table and picked up the top ultrasound photo from the table. He'd completely forgotten that the appointment with Dr. Koskie was that afternoon, and he wondered if Madalynn was upset with him. On the slightly distorted image, an arrow and line pointed to a round spot and the word 'head' was on the other end of the line and he smiled. In his hands was technically his son or daughter's first picture.

"Hey," came Madalynn's voice from behind him and he lowered his hand as he turned around and looked at her.

"Mads, I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to her, picture still in hand. She smiled up at him and shook her head as she took his free hand. However, he noticed that she looked rather anxious.

"It's okay, I know you guys have been busy," she said and he sighed heavily as he squeezed her hand.

"Still, it's no excuse," he said. "I've known about this appointment for over a month. I should have been there."

"I tried to call but your phone was off, even after I left Dr. Koskie's office."

"I was in interrogation for practically the entire afternoon," Don said. "I'm surprised you're not pissed off at me. I'm pissed off with myself." She laughed and shook her head.

"I was disappointed earlier, but I'm fine," she said and he let go of her hand only to bring his hand to her face and tilt her chin up so he could place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away and slid his hand down her front and stopped at the small bump of her stomach. "And I love you," he said as he looked down at his hand. Madalynn laughed as she covered his hand with both of hers.

"You mean you love them," she said and Don looked at her with a frown.

"Them?" he asked and Madalynn held his gaze, her eyes wide and begging him to understand. After a second, he did. "We're having more than one?" She nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"Twins," she whispered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" he asked and she nodded once more. His eyes left hers and looked at their hands on her stomach. "Wow."

"I said the same thing when Dr. Koskie told me," she whispered as she rubbed her fingers across his hand. "So, is this going to make things different?

"What?" he asked with a frown as he looked at her.

"The fact that it's two instead of one, does it-," she didn't get to finish because Don had pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss.

"I just finishing saying that I love you and you think I'm going to bail on you?"

"You're too good for me," she whispered and Don laughed as he tucked the picture of one of his children in his pocket and held Madalynn's face in his hands.

"You got it all wrong Mads," he said with a wide smile. "It's the other way around." She had the grace to blush under his gaze and she smiled before she leaned up and he leaned down to her for a slow, gentle kiss.

* * *

Don sighed as he leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer. He was at Sully's with Danny and Casey after Madalynn practically kicked him out of their apartment saying that they needed to do something with their friends for one night. So, since Madalynn was with Emily and Lindsey he called up Casey and Danny had already agreed to meet up with him.

"So, what's this big news you were talking about earlier?" Danny asked. It had been a week and a day since they found out they were having twins and before she kissed him and shoved him out the door, she said it was okay that he shared their news. Don looked between the two men before he looked at his glass and spun it slightly.

"We're having twins," Don said just as Casey was taking a drink of his beer and the slightly younger man choked and coughed. Don raised his eyebrows and looked at Casey as the blonde man wiped at his lips and Danny laughed, while patting Casey's back.

"You don't do anything half ass do you, Flack?" Danny asked and Don laughed as he shook his head. Casey quit choking and took a shaking breath before he coughed.

"No kidding," Casey said. "Twins? So, how are you guys going to manage that?"

"Madalynn has twelve weeks maternity leave after she has the babies, and I've already arranged it to take off two weeks with the chief when the babies are born," Don said and he shrugged. "My ma's going to be coming in to help Madalynn when I go back to work, but we haven't told everyone that we're having two yet."

"You better," Danny said and Don nodded knowing exactly what would await him if he didn't.

* * *

"Thanks for going out with me girls," Madalynn said. "With work and everything I haven't been out since that night at I got together with you, Stella, Sheldon, Danny, and Don," she said as she looked at Lindsey.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to join you," Lindsey said. "I don't get many girls nights." Madalynn smiled.

"It seems like Don's kept you all to himself," Emily teased and Madalynn laughed as she stirred her iced tea with her straw. They had settled for dinner at a nice café next to Lindsey's apartment.

"He's being very attentive," Madalynn said with a grin. "Especially since we found out we're having twins."

"Well men tend to . . .," Lindsey started but trailed off and looked at Madalynn with wide brown eyes. Emily was looking at Madalynn pretty much the same way. "Oh my god," she whispered before Emily let out a short scream, startling not only Madalynn and Lindsey but half the restaurant. Madalynn laughed as Emily stood and quickly rushed around the table and hugged Madalynn. Lindsey chuckled and sat back in utter surprise. After Emily finished hugging Madalynn she moved back to her seat, a blinding smile on her face.

"I can't believe it," Emily said and Madalynn laughed once more as she shook her head and looked at a smiling Lindsey.

"I couldn't either and I think I aged Don about five years after I told him," Madalynn said and her friends laughed. That had been easier than she expected, but she didn't quite know how her family was going to take the news.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Thank you to those that reviewed and to those that added me to their alert/favorite lists. I do hope you all have had a nice weekend and that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Damn it," Madalynn said in a hushed whisper as she tried and failed to bend over and pick up the brush she dropped on the floor. At nearly thirty-six weeks she looked and felt like she was ready to explode. "Don?" she called in a small questioning voice and it didn't take long for him to come into their room. She was leaning on her dresser and he panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked despite the toothbrush in his mouth as he rushed over to her and put his hands on her arm and back.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she stood up straight and looked at him. She held back her smirk when she took in his damp hair, bare chest, and waist that was wrapped in one of their white towels. Obviously he was taking a little while to get dressed after his shower. "I just dropped my hair brush." He gave her a half smile before he carefully squatted down and picked up the brush and handed it to her. "Thank you." He nodded his head as he continued to brush his teeth, smiling. "Don," she said as he turned to leave and he stopped and looked at her. "That's a good look for you. You should wear that more often." He chuckled and winked at her before he went back into the bathroom while she laughed quietly.

Madalynn ran the brush through her hair before she threw her much longer locks up into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. Aside from a little extra weight in her face the fifty-two pounds she had gained was all in her stomach and chest, which went from a full C to a DD cup. Don seemed to enjoy the changes, but she told him not to get too attached because once the babies were born, she'd go back to normal. Clothes other than elastic waist pants and extra long shirts were impossible to wear. She was tired a lot and she'd been taking cabs more often than using the subway or walking to work.

Their relationship had met its fair share of bumps over the last few months, but they ironed out their problems. Thankfully instead of blowing up at each other they stepped back and Don would sit in their bedroom to cool down while Madalynn would sit in the living room. Most of the time their arguments were over the stupidest things and they realized it before they would say something they truly regretted.

That day they were going to pick up Madalynn's family, who were all making the journey to New York City for Labor Day weekend, from the airport along with Danny and Casey. Their friends graciously agreed to help them get everyone to the hotel and settled in. Dr. Koskie suggested that Madalynn rest as much as she could, and she had been but she wanted to welcome her family to the city.

"Are you sure you're up to going to the airport?" Don asked as he came into the room, without his shirt on but dressed in his jeans and his t-shirt was in hand.

"I'll be fine, Don," she said.

"You said your back was hurting this morning, is it any better?" he asked and she shrugged as she slipped on her flip flops, thankful that it was late August and warm so she didn't have to confine her swollen feet in shoes.

"It still aches, but not anything I can't handle," she said with a smile as he slid on his t-shirt and walked over to her, putting his left hand on her stomach. He stepped to the side and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She looked up at him in wonder and he chuckled as he rubbed her stomach with small slow circles. "If you're going to kiss me, detective, I know you can do better than that," she teased and he raised his eyebrows as he stilled his hand and leaned down once more, capturing her lips heatedly. He held her as close as he could and one of their children decided they wanted him to know that they didn't like him pressing on their home because they sent a swift kick that made Madalynn gasp as she pulled away and Don rub his stomach right above his belly button.

"I felt that," he said and Madalynn put her hands on her stomach.

"You're telling me," she said barely audible and Don frowned.

"Mads?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"That hurt," she said before she let out a rush of air.

"Maybe you should wait here," he said his hands on her upper arms and she looked up at him. "You know, take it easy and we'll bring everyone over."

"Don, it's okay," Madalynn said as she slid her hands down her large stomach. "I'm fine, really." He gave her a tight lip smile before he nodded curtly and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," he said. "Danny and Casey should be here any minute, what do you say we go down and wait for them?" She smiled and nodded her head before she took his hand and they gathered the rest of their things and left their apartment.

* * *

"Guys, I need to sit down for a second," Madalynn said as they walked through the airport. The back pains had only increased since they left their apartment, and the walk from the parking lot and through the terminal hadn't helped them at all. Don was instantly at her side before he guided her to a chair and had her sit down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Danny and Casey stood behind a kneeling Don.

"My back is killing me," she whispered as she blinked rapidly. Don frowned as he put his hands on her upper arms. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through her lower abdomen and she let out a strangled cry, hands going to her stomach. Don felt his heart jump to his throat and his hands moved her face.

"Madalynn?" he demanded before she gasped. She felt a pop between her legs before a rush of hot liquid slipped from her body and she heard the liquid dripping on the tile.

"Oh no," she whimpered, turning her eyes to Don's. "M-my . . .my water just broke."

"What?" Casey asked, his voice panicked and Don looked over his shoulder at him before he looked at Madalynn and down. Her pants were soaked a liquid pooled under the chair she was sitting in. He rubbed his thumbs along her face and met her gaze once more.

"It's going to be okay, just breathe Mads" Don said and she nodded. He kissed her forehead before he looked at Danny. "I'm going to get her to the hospital; can you guys get her family and bring them in?"

"We'll take care of them," Danny assured him. "Just go man, and get her to the hospital." Madalynn let out another short scream as yet another pain rippled through her stomach.

"What's going on here?" a security guard asked as he came up to their group and Madalynn looked up at Don as he gently helped her from her seat.

"She's going into labor," Casey said, his voice sounded strained and Madalynn turned her eyes to him and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at her, his face pale.

"Do you need an ambulance?" the guard asked his eyes wide as he took in Madalynn's appearance.

"I'm going to get her to the hospital," Don said, calmly and collected like any trained police officer; but inside he was just as panicked as Casey. They made to take a step, when the pain was too great for Madalynn to move much further.

"I can't," she whimpered as she fell against Don, and he quickly helped her back into the chair, beyond concerned. "I can't make it, Don," she said her hands moving to her large abdomen as tears filled her eyes.

"We'll take that ambulance," Don said, his eyes never leaving Madalynn's as she screamed again. The security guard quickly grabbed his radio and turned away from them, talking quickly and ordering an ambulance. Eyes were drawing their way, and Danny sighed.

"We're starting to draw a crowd," he said quietly.

"Don, I think my back pain wasn't back pain," Madalynn said breathlessly. "I think they might have been small contractions."

"It's okay," he said as he ran his hand across her face and to the back of her neck. She was starting to sweat, and it was very obvious to him that she was beyond uncomfortable. "A bus is on its way and we'll have you to the hospital in no time." He kissed her forehead once more. "Everything will be fine, I swear," he whispered against her skin and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pain wash over her once more.

* * *

"What do you mean, Maddie's been rushed off to the hospital?" Nora demanded when she was met by Casey and a young man she knew that was a friend of Don's, Danny.

"Her water broke while we were walking through the terminal, but an ambulance took her and Don to the hospital," Danny explained to the rather large group of people gathered around him. All three of Madalynn's brothers were opposite of the short woman, and her father looked like he still had fight in him.

"Well, let's get our stuff and get to the hospital," Chris said as he took his wife's hand and started to walk away with the Foster clan following. Danny sighed and looked at Casey who shook his head and turned to follow. Danny was suddenly very gland that Don gave him the keys to the passenger van he and Madalynn rented.

* * *

"She's practically to ten," one of the nurses rushing about Madalynn's room said. "We can't do an epidural."

"Where's Dr. Koskie?" Madalynn asked, panting and covered in sweat as she laid on the hospital bed and in the hospital gown the nurses had put on her.

"She's getting washed up to come in, Mads," Don said as he held her hand and wiped at her forehead with the cloth a nurse gave him. He was wearing hideous pale green scrubs and Madalynn looked up at him, a small smile coming to her face.

"Never wear that shade of green," she said and Don grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said but her smile melted away and she squeezed his hand as she groaned through a contraction. He winced as she was stronger than usual.

"Looks like they want to make their presence known a little earlier than we thought," came a voice Don had never been more thankful to hear. As Madalynn suffered through her contraction he looked up as Dr. Koskie walked in. She was dressed in scrubs similar to his, but her graying blonde hair was hidden by the cap she wore.

"Thank god," Madalynn breathed as her head fell back and Dr. Koskie smiled before she looked under the cloth and checked Madalynn.

"Oh, just in time," she said. "Our first bundle is starting to crown. You ready to work a little harder, Madalynn?"

"No, but I'll try," she said tiredly and she looked up at Don.

"You can do this, Mads," he told her.

"I can if you're with me," she said so quietly he barely heard her and he leaned down to her. He kissed her sweaty temple.

"I'm here, Mads, and I'm not going anywhere," he said and she nodded. However, she whimpered as she felt the pain slowly start to build once more.

"Okay, Madalynn when I get to three, start pushing," Dr. Koskie said through the mask she pulled on and Madalynn nodded her head before she began the hardest thing she would ever have to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! Sorry it took me so long to update. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, and check out the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Standing outside the nursery window Don was finally alone and staring through the glass at the two beds not far from the window. His eyes flickered to the name plates and he could help but smile. The one on his left read 'It's a Girl!' followed by 'Kaitlynn Rose Flack' and the one on his right read 'It's a Boy!' followed by 'Jeffrey Donald Flack.' They were barely a day old, but there they were. Ten fingers, ten toes, and both thankfully healthy; Madalynn had taken good care of them while they grew.

It was all still sinking in. During Madalynn's entire pregnancy, he was sure he was going to have a problem standing with her while she delivered the babies. However, much to his surprise he stood there and held her hand encouraging her when she grew weaker, and taking all the curses she sent his way. During those moments, he had to bite back his smile. Madalynn rarely swore and to hear her swear like some of his fellow officers was interesting. She had done it though, and she gave birth to their children. Both babies already had masses of black hair on top their heads, but he didn't know who they looked like more. They had to get a little older for him to be sure.

"They're not going to disappear you know," a voice said from his left and he looked from the window and smiled as his dad came walking up to him. Don, Sr., put his hand on Don's shoulder and looked into the window. Don's gaze followed his father's and Don, Sr., chuckled. "I can't believe little Donnie's a pop." Don chuckled and looked at his father. "A boy and a girl in one shot."

"Kaitlynn's older by three minutes though," Don said as he looked back in at his babies. "So, I still had a girl first." Don, Sr., laughed and lowered his hand from Don's shoulder. "How's Madalynn doing?"

"She's fine," Don, Sr., said. "She asked me to come check on you to make sure you hadn't adhered to the floor in front of the nursery." Don smiled, that was his girl. His parents and her parents were visiting at that moment in time. His sisters and her brothers along with their respected crews had visited earlier that morning and would be back later in the day once they decided who would watch their children for them.

"I'd never seen anything like it pop," Don said and Don, Sr., smiled.

"Amazing what a woman can do, isn't it son?" Don, Sr., asked and Don nodded as he smiled slowly. "Come on, they'll be bringing them into Madalynn's room soon; and I think she's missing you." Don nodded once more and with one last look at the babies, he sighed and walked with his father down the corridor to Madalynn's room.

* * *

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're young enough to lose it easily," Nora assured her daughter when Madalynn expressed her worry about the extra weight around her stomach. She hadn't been super thin before, but she was still worried all the same. Madalynn may not have had to worry about impressing the male population at large, but there was one she wanted to impress.

"And you'll be running around after two babies," Katherine said and Madalynn smiled as she looked at her. "You'll be just fine." The three women shared a laugh as Don and Don, Sr., came back into the room. Madalynn immediately felt rejuvenated at seeing Don's smiling face and she was thankful to her mother for stepping away with Katherine as Don walked over and took her right hand into his before he leaned down and kissed her lips chastely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine. Did you see them?" she asked and he laughed as he brushed her hair back and nodded.

"I stood outside the nursery for a while," he said and he heard the door close behind him. He paused and turned slightly to see that they were alone. Her dad had left earlier to get some coffee, but not before he kissed her forehead. He was having the hardest time adjusting to the fact that his little girl was now a mother.

"Looks like they went to join my dad in getting some coffee," she said when he turned his attention back to her. He smiled and sighed before he raised her hand up and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. "You were so calm throughout the whole thing, Don. I was surprised."

"Yeah, well, I'm trained to be ready for anything," he said. "I may have been perfectly calm on the outside, but I was anything but on the inside." She smiled and sighed quietly before she closed her eyes. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand as he watched her rest for a minute.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Madalynn asked after the moment of silence and Don smiled as she opened her eyes.

"You're amazing," he said and she laughed as she shook her head. "I'm serious, Mads, I've come to appreciate the fact that it's women that procreate the species."

"Otherwise the human population would die out," she said and Don laughed while she smiled and sighed, tightening her grip on his hand. "I love you, Don," she whispered and as he leaned down, he raised his free hand to her face and cradled her head in his free hand before he kissed her warmly but briefly. He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to cup her face.

"I love you, Mads," he said and she smiled while her eyes remained closed. The door opened and a flood of voices filled the room, pulling Don away from Madalynn but their hands remained intertwined as they looked to the door. Nora, Andrew, Kathy, and Don, Sr., entered the room but they weren't alone. Adam, Madalynn's oldest brother; Nick, Madalynn's second brother; and Chris followed them in along with Diane, Daisy, and Doreen. The small room was filled to the brim, but Madalynn and Don were surprisingly comfortable. Diane was the first one over to Madalynn and Don. She kissed Don's cheek before she did the same to Madalynn.

"I cannot imagine how you did it," she said with a smile and Madalynn laughed. "Having Mackenzie was hard enough before the epidural and Donnie told me that you were too far along for one. My hat's off to you, girl." Madalynn shook her head.

"Believe me if I have any more children in the future when I start having back pains that far along in the pregnancy, I'm heading in to make sure they're not labor pains," Madalynn said and Diane smiled. Doreen was next and her words echoed Diane's and then Daisy as well. Adam, Nick, and Chris had already gave her their congratulations, but it was the first time she'd seen Don's sisters.

"Whoa, full house," came the chuckling voice of Nurse Linda, the nurse that had been dealing with Madalynn and Don since the babies came, as she and another nurse wheeled in Kaitlynn and Jeffrey. Everyone laughed as they parted for them to bring the babies to Madalynn and Don. Diane, Doreen, and Daisy all 'awed.'

"Look at that hair!" Diane said with a bright smile as she, Doreen, and Daisy moved to the portable beds.

"I can't tell who they look like more yet, but they got Donnie's dark hair," Doreen said with a smile as she gently ran her fingers along the blanket wrapped around Jeffrey.

"Which one made their presence known first?" Daisy asked. "Mom told me but I can't remember now that I see them."

"Kaitlynn, by three minutes," Don said and Daisy smiled while the others laughed.

"You still had a girl first, eh Donnie?" Doreen teased and Don smirked.

"That's what I told Pop," Don said and Linda smiled as she shook her head and looked at Madalynn.

"It's time for them to eat," she said. There was an echoing sound of shuffling and mumbles before Don, Sr., Andrew, Adam, Nick, and Chris quickly left the room. The women chuckled while Linda handed Kaitlynn to Madalynn. "You remember what to do?" she asked and Madalynn nodded as she cradled Kaitlynn and unbuttoned the front of the hospital gown she was wearing. Kaitlynn latched on quickly with very little coaxing and Madalynn winced slightly as Don kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this," Madalynn said as she looked at her mother and the others, who nodded. Madalynn looked up at Don and smiled when he winked at her and moved over to Jeffrey's bed. As Kaitlynn ate, she watched as Don picked up Jeffrey. She was oblivious to the others as she watched Don hold their son and kiss his forehead. She could tell that Don was slightly nervous, still afraid he was going to drop him, but he was doing fine. Their children were finally here, but Madalynn couldn't help but wonder just how different their life together was going to be.

* * *

Two weeks after Kaitlynn and Jeffrey came into the world; Madalynn was staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom and sighed as she pumped the milk from her breasts to freeze. It was five in the morning, and she'd just gotten Kaitlynn back to sleep. The girl had a bigger appetite than her brother, and Madalynn had taken to pumping her milk so she could just give them both a bottle at the same time. Mainly so Don could feed one while she fed the other. However, that morning Don was due back to work and Kathy would be coming over later that morning; but Madalynn would be alone for about three hours before she got there.

Looking at her reflection, she frowned at the slight dark circles under her eyes. She looked worse for wear, and she knew that Don didn't look much better because aside from that night when she made him stay in bed he'd been at her side, helping her with the babies. However, the last few days Kaitlynn and Jeffrey had settled into a pattern; a pattern that kept up most of the night because when one was awake the other would sleep and vice versa. A soft knock on the door frame of the open bathroom door drew her attention to the door and she smiled at a sleepy eyed Don before she finished pumping. She covered the two containers of milk she filled and Don took them from her.

"I'll put these in the freezer," he said, his voice rough. "You clean yourself up." He kissed her temple and walked down the short hall. Madalynn sighed once more and did as Don told her. She cleaned herself up and the pump before she tucked it into its bag. Don came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, careful not to touch the pouch of skin that was still Madalynn's stomach. She was self conscious about it, and he knew she'd be uncomfortable if he touched her there. She'd actually lost about thirty pounds since she had the babies but she had twenty-five more to go before she reached her old weight again.

"You need to start getting ready for work, don't you?" she asked quietly and he kissed her exposed neck as he sighed.

"Yeah," he breathed against her skin and she closed her eyes. "You sure you're going to be okay until my mom gets here?"

"I'll be fine, Don," she said. "I've gotten the hang of everything, and Kaitlynn will sleep until nine while Jeffrey will wake up at eight for breakfast. I'll only technically have both of them on my own for an hour," she continued as she opened her eyes and looked at Don's reflection in the mirror. He turned her around by gently pushing on her hips and she smiled up at him.

"This isn't exactly how I planned on doing this, but it's burning a hole in my pocket," he said and she frowned. "Figuratively though."

"What's burning a hole in your pocket?" she asked and Don pulled at the chain he'd been wearing around his neck for about a month and she gasped when she saw the white gold diamond solitaire that hung from the silver chain. "Don," she breathed as she turned her eyes to his nervous blue ones. She didn't know why he seemed nervous, she would have probably said yes the morning after they met if he would have asked.

"You've given me two amazing kids, Mads," he said softly as he let the chain fall against his chest. His other hand left her body as he unhooked the chain and Madalynn blinked several times as she tried to control her breathing. "And you gave me a life I didn't know I wanted until I met you. Marry me," he said as he slid the ring from the chain and held it between them. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she smiled so big her cheeks hurt as she nodded.

"Yes," she said and Don smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, Don." A few tears escaped her eyes before she raised her hands to his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He sighed against her lips before he happily returned her kiss. They broke the kiss and Don quickly took Madalynn's left hand into his and slid the ring he purchased for her on her ring finger with a smile. Madalynn let out a laugh before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair and she smiled against his chest.

"I love you too, Don," she said, muffled by his t-shirt, but he heard her all the same and his smile couldn't have been bigger.

* * *

A/N: To see the ring, check out my profile page and click on the link. I hope you liked the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Let me know what you think and check out the note on the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

"Is this really happening?" Madalynn asked as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, feeling her heart double in rate as the fact that she was getting married in less than thirty minutes hit her. Lindsey, Emily, and Diane laughed quietly behind her as Emily secured Madalynn's veil into the intricate updo and curls the stylist had created earlier that afternoon. It was a warm August day, and Madalynn was surprised the curls remained tame and not frizzy.

"It's really happening, Madalynn," Emily said lightly and Madalynn let out a shaky breath. Everything seemed so surreal for Madalynn as she stood there in the small back room of the church in her cream colored wedding dress and Emily, Lindsey, and Diane in their deep purple bridesmaid dresses.

"Aunt Maddie," Hannah, Madalynn's brother Adam's daughter, asked as she opened the door to the room. She was in the white dress with a dark purple sash Madalynn picked out for her and Mackenzie to wear as the nine and five year olds were serving as their flower girls. "Grandma wanted me to tell you that everything is ready to start."

"Thank you, Hannah," Madalynn said as she looked at her niece's reflection in the mirror. Hannah disappeared and Diane put the bouquet of white irises and white roses into Madalynn's hands.

"Breath Madalynn," Diane said Madalynn laughed.

"Yeah, you're going to start matching our dresses if you don't," Lindsey teased and Madalynn laughed once more as she turned around to look at her friends and sister-in-law. It had been an unbelievable eleven months and two weeks since she gave birth to their twins. Needless to say since they had two, Casey and Emily became the godparents of Jeffrey while Danny and Lindsey became the godparents of Kaitlynn. Don said though he liked Casey he only trusted Danny with his little girl, and at not even a year old she had Don wrapped around her teeny tiny fingers.

Kaitlynn took after Madalynn in looks as she had gotten older. Her black hair lightened slightly so it was a deep dark brown, several shades darker than Madalynn's but not as dark as Don's. She also got Madalynn's eyes. They had yet to decide if they wanted to be dark blue, green, or brown. Jeffrey could have been Don's clone he looked so much like him. Same blue eyes, same jet black hair, but he was easier tempered than Don tended to be.

"Madalynn, you ready?" Emily asked her snapping Madalynn from her thoughts and she nodded.

"Remember, you stay in the doorway while we walk down and then when the wedding march starts, you walk to your dad and he walks you don the isle," Diane reminded her and she nodded again before Diane sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy," Diane said before she turned and followed Lindsey and Emily from the room. Madalynn couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on her face.

"Me too," she whispered before she started taking deep breaths to sooth her nerves.

* * *

Don stood at the altar and adjusted his black tie. He was going to wear a tux with a bow tie and be all James Bond, but Madalynn wanted to keep things simple so he and his groomsmen; Danny, Casey, and Madalynn's brother Chris; were wearing suits and ties in place of the usual tuxedos. He didn't mind the suit; at least he was in familiar territory and didn't feel like a penguin. Mac, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, and Stella along with several of his men were seated on his side with his family, smiling at him. He was glad that a lot of them could come, most of them gave him hell when they found out he was getting married, but all the jabs had been in good fun.

The music started and for some reason Don's heart started pounding and his palms got a little sweaty. Everyone turned to watch the procession and Don swallowed hard. The first people to come down the aisle was Don, Sr., with Kathy on his left arm and Nora on his right. On Kathy's hip rested Jeffrey in his mock suit and tie, and on Nora's hip rested his little Kaitlynn in the dark purple dress and headband with a white flower on her head. They were too cute for words and they drew several 'awes' which made Don smile brightly.

Next came his niece, Mackenzie, and Madalynn's niece, Hannah, and Madalynn's nephew Evan. The two girls were serving as their flower girls and little Evan was their ring bearer. Evan trudged forward carrying the pillow just like he was told to do and Mackenzie and Hannah spread the white petals on the carpet of the aisle before they reached the altar and were guided to their spots to sit. Then came their wedding party.

Chris escorted Diane down the aisle and even though Diane stood nearly six feet tall in the heels she wore, Chris was still taller than her. Diane smiled at Don as they reached the altar and she winked at him as Chris and her separated. Don chuckled and shook his head as Casey led Lindsey down the aisle next before Danny, his best man, led Emily, Madalynn's Matron of Honor, down the aisle. He knew that the second Danny and Emily reached their positions, Andrew would then lead Madalynn down the aisle to him and his heart pounded even harder as the doors closed and Emily took her spot and Danny took his next to him, putting hand on his shoulder as he did so. Don gave him a half smile before everyone stood and the wedding march began to play.

The doors were opened and Don's eyes found Madalynn instantly. To him, she was a pure vision in the cream colored gown she had hid from him for the last three months. She told him it was bad luck for him to see it before she wore it on their wedding day, and he was glad she made him wait. She smiled coyly at him as her father slowly led her down the long aisle and he grinned. Her dark hair was pinned up in curls and thin curls framed her face and brushed her neck. He could see the earrings he bought her secure in her ears along and around her neck hung the small cross pendant that her mother gave her as her something old. The necklace belonged to her great-great grandmother and in her family it was passed down to the eldest daughter on her wedding day.

Soon, Andrew and Madalynn reached the altar and Danny nudged a dumbstruck Don forward, earning chuckles from his side of the church. With a smile, he stepped forward and took her hand from Andrew. He tore his eyes from Madalynn long enough to smile at Andrew and nod. The older man patted Don's shoulder before he kissed Madalynn's temple and moved over to his own wife.

"Breathe, Don, apparently it works," Madalynn whispered when he looked at her and he let out a heavy breath before he smiled at her. At the moment they moved up to the altar together all of his nerves flew out the window and he was ready.

* * *

"You look so beautiful today, Mads," Don said as they danced they're first dance together at the small reception they were having at a hotel not far from the church. Madalynn's parents paid for nearly all the wedding, even though both Don and Madalynn told them they didn't have too. However, they simply told them that they wanted to make their daughter's day special; and was it ever.

"Thank you, Don, and you don't look too bad either," she said as she gently toyed with the white iris pinned on his lapel and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Don laughed and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be so weird to be without Jeffrey and Kaitlynn for a week," she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder and they danced to the slow song. Don smiled and rested his head on hers.

"I know, but we deserve a bit of a break don't you think?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" she asked as she closed her eyes. Don, Sr., and Kathy were taking the twins for an entire week while Don and Madalynn escaped to an inn in upstate New York that they booked for their honeymoon. The song changed to another mellow tune, but the pair didn't notice until a hand tapped Don on the shoulder. The couple opened their eyes and looked at their intruder only to see Andrew smiling at him.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"So long as you promise to give her back," Don said with a grin and Andrew laughed.

"She may be your wife, son, but she's my little girl," Andrew said before he took a laughing Madalynn from a still grinning Don and spun her away. "You know at first, I wasn't sold on that boy; but when I saw how he was with you in the hospital," Andrew said as he recalled the events of nearly two years earlier, "I knew that what you said he felt was true. He looked at you, unconscious and all, the way I know I would look at your mother should anything happen to her."

"Daddy," she said softly but he shook his head.

"He's a good man, a good father, and from what I've been able to gather a damn good cop," Andrew said and Madalynn smiled. "You did good, kid." Madalynn laughed and shook her head.

"We sort of picked each other, really," she said, which made Andrew smile. "Thank you for everything Dad. I've never been so happy."

"Well, I think the man you married has more to do with that than anything," Andrew said and Madalynn nodded.

"I think so too," she whispered and Andrew chuckled before they continued their dance in silence.

* * *

"Don!" Madalynn squealed as he scooped her up in his arms and threw her in the lake behind the inn they were staying in. She came up sputtering and laughing hard before she pushed her hair from her face and grabbed for her husband. Don laughed as he ducked from her, but she got a hold of him and pulled him down with her into the water. Once they resurfaced Don captured Madalynn's lips in a breathless kiss as the water lapped around them.

His hands held her bare waist securely and tight to his chest and even though she was slightly self-conscious he talked her into wearing her two piece suit. She'd lost the baby weight and returned to her normal weight, she'd even lost a few extra pounds, but the scars on her stomach and back along with a few stubborn stretch marks made her self-conscious. However, Don made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and that was all that mattered.

"So, how many times have you called my folks today?" he asked after he pulled his lips from her and Madalynn blushed guiltily.

"Only once, when we woke up," she said as he laughed and walked her out of the water and towards their towels draped over the chairs that had been sitting in.

"That's better than the eight times you called them yesterday when we got up here," Don teased as he wiped at his face. She tossed her towel at him as she laughed and he caught her wrist before he pulled her close.

"I can't help that I worry," she said and he grinned as he pushed her wet hair from her face.

"What did I tell you about worrying? You don't have any reason to worry, ever, Mads; I promise."

"I love you," she said and Don smiled.

"I love you too," he said before he kissed her soundly, making her knees quake ever so slightly. When he pulled back he took a deep breath. "What do you say we make use of our shower and that really comfortable king sized bed in our room?"

"Well, we had breakfast and spent the morning in the water," she said as she ran her fingers up his bare side and smiled. "I say that sounds like the perfect way to spend a warm sunny afternoon," she said. Don grinned and scooped her up into his arms once more and she laughed as she held their towels and he carried her inside the inn. However, both were so lost in each other they failed to see the elderly man and woman sitting under the shade of an umbrella and both failed to see the couple watching them and smiling.

"Remember when we were in love and young like that, Harold?" the woman asked as she looked lovingly at her husband. The old man smiled and with a shaking hand covered her hand with his.

"We may not be young anymore Mary, but we're still in love like that," he said and she smiled. "For fifty-two years you've been the woman for me." He leaned down and raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss upon her hand.

"Oh Harold," she said sweetly and the elderly couple spent their afternoon on the porch enjoying the warm summer weather.

* * *

A/N: To see the gown I had in mind for Madalynn's dress, the bridesmaid dresses, and flower girl dresses. Check out my profile page. Thanks for reading!


	18. Epilouge

Thank you all so very, very much for reading my first attempt at a CSI: NY fic. I was very worried that it was terrible, and I know I'm not the best writer in the wolrd but I'm happy that many of you have enjoyed my story. I'm working on another CSI: NY fic, but its still in the works. Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Epilouge

_Sixteen Years Later_

"I don't care what you're friends are doing, you're not going to that party Kaitlynn and that's final," Don's aged voice boomed from the living room and Madalynn sighed quietly from the upstairs bedroom of the small home they had bought ten years earlier. She was tucking the youngest of their five children, five year old Damien, into his bed.

"It's a school function! Everyone will be there," came Kaitlynn's raised voice and Madalynn shook her head. Kaitlynn having Don wrapped around her finger ended about four years earlier when Kaitlynn started taking an interest in boys.

Now, Don did all but dust her for prints and shine an UV light on her when she got home. The price of having one of New York's finest for a father, and she knew the feeling. However, unlike Madalynn had been when she was a teen Kaitlynn was one of the more popular girls in her class. She'd grown into a beautiful young woman, and she'd caught the eye of many young men. Don of course noticed and barred her from dating until she was eighteen. Unfortunately she'd gotten Don's temper and stubbornness and fought him about it just about every weekend.

"Now, you get to sleep, Damien, and don't let their arguing bother you," Madalynn said softly before she kissed his forehead. Blue eyes that matched her husband's stared up at her, shining thanks to the light next to the bed and she smiled down at him.

"Katie makes daddy angry sometimes," Damien said. "I know daddy isn't mad at me so it's okay." Madalynn laughed quietly and shook her head as she clicked on the nightlight and turned off the light on the bed stand. "Night mommy."

"Good night, sweetheart," she said before she checked on nine year old Isabelle and eleven year old Kelsey, who were already asleep in the room they shared. Jeffrey was in his room and smiled at his mother as she paused at the open door. Just like she had been expecting Jeffrey had grown up to look just like Don, except his nose was more like Madalynn's and his jaw was more square like Madalynn's brothers. He was into heavily into music and the posters of his favorite bands littered the walls. His guitars, acoustic and bass, were settled on their stands. The acoustic guitar had been a gift from his Grandpa and Grandma Flack while the bass had been a gift from Madalynn's parents.

"So, how come you're not arguing with your father about going to that party?" Jeffrey tossed his long black hair out of his face and shrugged. The thick strands went slightly past his shoulders and no matter what Don said to him about, Jeffrey refused to cut it.

"I'd rather just hang at home tonight," Jeffrey said.

"Casey told me you brought Emma home today from school," Madalynn said with a small smile. "That was very nice of you." Emma was Casey and Emily's daughter, who was born six months after Don and Madalynn's wedding. Emily had kept her bundle a secret because she didn't want Madalynn's focus to slip from her pending wedding.

"They give her a hard time," Jeffrey said with a shrug and Madalynn noticed his slight blush. "I got tired of hearing it." Emma was on the heavier side and unlike Kaitlynn wasn't as socially inclined. However, Jeffrey's interest in the sixteen year old girl though missed by everyone did slip past his mother.

"Emma's a great girl, they just don't know what they're missing do they?" Madalynn asked as she stood up and smiled at her son as he tucked his hair behind his ears, a small smile on his face. He looked at her and in her son's eyes she saw the same look Don still gave her when they were alone.

"Yeah, they don't," he said and she winked at him.

"Good night, Jeffrey," she said and he chuckled.

"Night mom," he said back and Madalynn quickly made her way downstairs to intervene in the argument between her husband and their daughter.

"Do you know what kind of things can happen at these 'school functions'?" Don asked and Madalynn rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and put her left hand on his right shoulder and looked at her daughter, whose red faced matched her husband's.

"I don't know dad, maybe dancing, socializing, and fun!" Kaitlynn exclaimed.

"Hold on a second you two," Madalynn said. "I just got everyone tucked into bed upstairs, it's nearly nine o'clock, and this argument is getting old."

"Mom, dad is being ridiculous," Kaitlynn said as she turned her hazel eyes to Madalynn's. "He acts like I'm out having sex with every guy I've ever met and I haven't even had sex!" Madalynn felt Don's body tense under her hand and she gave Kaitlynn a reassuring smile.

"What time does the party at the school end?" Madalynn asked and Kaitlynn's eyes lit up.

"Midnight," Kaitlynn said honestly and Madalynn looked at Don only to see his heated blue eyes bearing down on her.

"It does get over at midnight, Don, Mrs. Kellan told me the same thing when I talked to her at the PTA meeting on Tuesday," Madalynn said before she looked at Kaitlynn who was all but smiling as she looked at her mother hopefully. "So long as you walk through that door no later than 12:15, Kaitlynn, you can go," Madalynn said as she let go of Don and faced her daughter. Kaitlynn smiled and hugged her mother quickly.

"Thank you! I'll be home by 12:15, I swear," Kaitlynn said before she grabbed her jacket, her bag, and left.

"Madalynn, why did you do that?" Don demanded after the door closed. In truth, Madalynn was surprised he hadn't pitched a fit when she told Kaitlynn she could go.

"Because I trust our daughter," Madalynn said simply and Don raised his eyebrows as grin slowly made its way across her face. "And because Danny and Casey are two of the chaperones tonight. They promised that they'd keep an eye on her and phone us if she leaves the party." Don laughed before he shook his head, suddenly much more at ease with the thought of his daughter at the school party.

"You're too smart for your own good," he said. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"My intelligence turns you on Detective?" she asked teasingly and he chuckled before he raised his hands to Madalynn's face and pulled her to meet his lips in a searing kiss. "You know this always gets us in trouble," Madalynn whispered, breathless as she pulled back and looked up at him. "If we're not careful we'll end up in the middle of the floor and Jeffrey's still up."

"Well, our room's about twenty feet away," Don said just as breathlessly as Madalynn. They had taken the bedroom on the main floor of the house, and had given the upstairs rooms to their children. There bedroom was the only refuge the pair had, and they'd taken to it on several occasions over the years. "Do you think we could make it?"

"Possibly," she said grinning. "Feel like keeping busy while we wait for Kaitlynn to get home?" she asked in a whisper and Don chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you never have to ask?" he asked and she shrugged before he wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her from the floor. Madalynn laughed as she pressed a kiss to his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Life was definitely good.

**The End**


End file.
